Chasing Butterflies
by 21.Nightingale
Summary: Hidup ini adalah tentang bagaimana kau menemukan seseorang yang mampu menjadi segala hal yang kau inginkan. Melalui berbagai macam siklus yang membawamu menjadi sesuatu yang lebih indah, seperti Kupu-kupu. Love Story of Deidara, Naruto, & Karin. BL Ch 3, UP!
1. Chapter 1

Karena segalanya menjadi terlihat berbeda,

sejak sepasang iris gelap itu memerangkapnya dalam sebuah tatapan.

.

.

.

**Chasing Butterflies**

**By**

**Nightingale**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Duk! Duk!**

"Karin! Bangun, sudah hampir jam tujuh! Nanti kau terlambat!"

**Duk! Duk!**

"Bangun, Pemalas!"

Suara itu menyentaknya dari alam bawah sadar. Dengan gerakan malas ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang terbungkus selimut tebal berwarna coklat gelap. Ia berniat untuk tidak menanggapi panggilan itu, tapi selanjutnya ia sadar bahwa si pemilik suara –yaitu ibunya sendiri- tidak akan berhenti sampai ia menyahut.

"Nggh…" ia melenguh sambil menyingkap selimutnya. "Iya…, iya…, ngh, sudah bangun."

Tangannya terulur ke meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya, meraih sebuah kaca mata. Setelah gagang benda itu terselip diantara daun telingianya, ia kemudian melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

Hari ini adalah hari rabu, berarti kelas hari ini akan diisi dengan mata kuliah Pak Asuma. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah weker berbentuk kepala beruang yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil.

_Pukul 06.55_

Karin menyebut dalam hati. Selanjutnya ia kembali menghadap ke depan, sesekali menggaruk pelipisnya yang gatal. Ekspresinya masih terlihat sangat mengantuk dengan mata setengah tertutup.

Satu detik.

.

Dua detik.

.

Tiga detik.

.

"Astaga! Aku terlambat!"

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian akhirnya Karin turun ke lantai dasar rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia melihat dapur yang merangkap sebagai ruang makan itu sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam aktifitas. Ada Uzumaki Kushina, ibunya yang terlihat sedang berdiri menghadap westafel dengan tangan memegang lap, sedangkan di meja makan terlihat dua pemuda sedang asik menikmati sarapan mereka ─dengan tidak tenang. Mereka berdua sesekali saling melempar potongan roti yang ada di meja mekan ketika si ibu tidak melihat. Biasanya ada satu laki-laki lagi yang duduk di meja makan tersebut, dan Karin pasti akan melihatnya jika saja pagi ini ia tidak terlambat bangun. Ayahnya pasti sudah berangkat kerja lima belas menit yang lalu.

Mendengar suara derap langkah cukup keras dari arah pintu membuat wanita bersurai merah menoleh dan memasang wajah jengah.

"Lagi-lagi kau terlambat bangun," wanita itu menggerutu dengan suara pelan sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan dapur. "Kau sudah menjadi mahasiswa, Karin, setidaknya ubahlah kebiasaan burukmu yang tidak bisa bangun pagi itu." Sang ibu menasehati.

Karin hanya tertawa kering mendengar ucapan sang ibu. "Iya, Bu. Akan kuusahakan." Ucapnya sambil menarik punggung kursi yang kosong kemudian mendudukinya. Ibunya hanya menghela nafas lelah, semua orang di rumah itu –kecuali Karin sendiri- tahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa bangun pagi.

"Aku tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya bangun pagi, Bu." Ucap seorang pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Karin. "Bunyikan alarm kabakaran di kamarnya."

Mendengar saran konyol itu Karin hanya bisa mendelik ke arah pemuda beriris biru langit disebelahnya. Naruto, kakak keduanya, dengan surai pirang dan mata biru cemerlangnya menatap Karin dengan pandangan menyebalkan.

"Itu tidak akan mempan." Pemuda lain di ruangan itu menyahut. Ia duduk di seberanng meja menghadap Naruto. "Aku punya cara yang lebih ampuh." Lanjutnya.

Karin memilih diam, dengan tenang ia mengisi piringnya dengan selembar roti tawar dan mengoleskan selai coklat di permukaannya.

"Oh ya? Apa?" Naruto bertanya antusias, memandang anak tertua diantara mereka bertiga. Deidara, putra sulung di keluarga tersebut menatap wajah Naruto –yang sebenarnya sangat mirip dengan wajahnya sendiri- dengan ekspresi yang selalu digunakannya ketika hendak membuat Karin kesal. Dan itu selalu berhasil.

"Kita pasang sesuatu yang paling ditakutinya di kamarnya." Ucapnya dengan pandangan kau-tahu-maksudku-apa ke Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu Karin yang sedang asik mengunyah sarapannya mendadak berubah tegang dan kaku, dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menoleh ke arah dua kakak laki-lakinya yang -ternyata- juga sedang menatapnya. Dengan cepat ia menelan sisa roti di mulutnya dan memberikan ancaman melalui delikan mata ruby miliknya.

"Jangan berani-berani melakukannya." Tukas Karin dengan suara rendah. Tahu dengan pasti apa yang sedang dua pemuda identik itu pikirkan.

Naruto dan Deidara menyeringai bersamaan.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kami melakukannya?" tanya Deidara.

Setelah itu Naruto menyambung, "Lagipula itu bagus untukmu, kau jadi bisa bangun pagi tanpa suara teriakan Ibu."

Karin menggeram rendah, berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan kalian berdua." Karin mengancam.

"Memangnya kami takut?" tanya Deidara balik menantang, nada suaranya mengindikasikan kemenangan.

"Kau hanya anak kecil, jangan harap bisa mela-"

**Dak!**

"Aduh!"

"Aw!" suara ringisan melantun seirama dari bibir Naruto dan Deidara.

Bagian belakang kepala mereka baru saja dihantam oleh pantat panci yang berada di tangan Kushina ─ibu mereka sendiri. Dua pasang iris biru itu menatap Kushina dengan mata terkejut bercampur kesal.

"Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian dan berhenti menggoda Karin!" Kushina menggertak dengan wajah galak.

Karin hanya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi kesal kedua kakaknya.

"Kami hanya bercanda, Ibu." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah setengah merajuk.

"Kalian mau disini sampai jam berapa? Ini bukan hari minggu, dan sebentar lagi jam delapan. Kau juga, Karin."

"Aku sudah selesai, Bu." Karin menyahut cepat sebelum ia juga terkena pantat panci milik ibunya, yang meski sudah dicuci namun tetap terlihat kotor dimata Karin.

Naruto dan Deidara segera berdiri mengikuti Karin sambil meraih tas mereka masing-masing. Deidara dengan tas kantornya, sedangkan Karin dan Naruto dengan tas kuliah mereka. Mereka bertiga melangkah menuju pintu depan setelah pamit dan mencium pipi ibu mereka.

Karin menatap punggung dua kakak laki-lakinya yang berjalan di depannya. Tanpa sadar langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah. Memperhatikan bagaimana cara berjalan Naruto dan Deidara. Sebelah tangan mereka memegang tas, dan tangan yang satunya lagi sibuk mengelus belakang kepala mereka masing-masing. Karin tidak akan pernah meragukan kadar keisengan dua pemuda itu, tapi jauh di dasar hatinya Karin pun sadar bahwa semua itu hanyalah candaan untuk menggodanya.

Merasakan bahwa adik perempuan mereka tidak ada di antara mereka, sontak kepala mereka menoleh ke belakang. Alis Naruto terangkat melihat Karin hanya berdiri di depan pintu sambil menatap dirinya dan Deidara. Mereka berdua juga berhenti melangkah.

"Hei, ada apa?" Deidara bertanya.

"Ada yang ketinggalan?" Naruto ikut bersuara.

Karin menggeleng, dengan wajah tersenyum ia berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto dan Deidara kemudian menggandeng masing-masing lengan dua sosok tersebut. Menarik dua laki-laki itu untuk kembali berjalan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya ketika ia berada di tengah-tengah Naruto dan Deidara. "Aku hanya berpikir bahwa hari ini kalian berdua sangat tampan."

Langkah Naruto dan Deidara serempak berhenti, membuat Karin menengadahkan wajah menatap mereka berdua bergantian.

"Kak Dei, apa kau tahu apa kira-kira yang sedang bocah ini inginkan?" Naruto bertanya dengan ekspresi heran.

"Mungkin tadi kepalanya terbentur sesuatu sewaktu baru bangun tidur tadi." Sahut Deidara sama bingungnya.

"Hei… Aku serius," Karin memprotes menyadari dua kakaknya menganggapnya sedang melantur. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh memuji Kakakku sendiri?" tanyanya dengan bibir manyun.

"Tidak salah." Jawab Deidara. "Hanya saja aneh mendengarmu berkata seperti itu." Sahut Deidara.

"Lagi pula kami berdua memang selalu terlihat tampan, sudah dari dulu." Naruto melanjutkan narsis.

"Ah sudahlah. " Karin melepaskan tangannya dari lengan dua kakaknya dan berjalan mendahului mereka menuju arah mobil mereka terparkir. "Kalian berdua memang menyebalkan."

Naruto berjalan menyusul Karin sambil tertawa keras melihat sang adik kembali jengkel, sedangkan Deidara hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja. Memang diantara mereka berdua Narutolah yanga paling gemar membuat adik perempuan mereka memasang wajah tertekuk. Meski ia juga tidak akan menampik bahwa sebenarnya ia pun menyukai ekspresi si bungsu yang seperti itu.

Seperti biasa, pagi ini selalu diawali dengan pertengkaran kecil diantara mereka.

.

Hari ini jam keduanya kosong. Pak Asuma, dosen mata kuliah Fonologi yang harusnya mengajar pada jam kedua di kelasnya tidak datang. Kata ketua tingkatnya dosen berjanggut itu sedang pergi keluar kota untuk menghadiri seminar entah-apa-namanya selama tiga hari. Jadi yang dilakukannya hanyalah duduk di kursi tempat seharusnya dosen itu duduk sambil menumpukan kedua tangan dan wajahnya di permukaan meja, memasang ekspresi bosan setengah mati.

Jika sudah seperti ini maka Karin pasti bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia bukan tipe gadis yang suka berkumpul dan bergosip tentang apa saja, bukan berarti ia tidak pandai bergaul, hanya saja ia tidak begitu suka duduk sepanjang hari dengan membicarakan berbagai hal yang tidak jelas apalagi hal itu bukanlah hal yang diminatinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia memilih berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas setelah meraih tasnya. Dari fakultasnya ia melangkah menuju taman kampus yang diapit oleh tiga bangunan yaitu gedung fakultasnya, Perpustakaan, dan gedung fakultas Naruto. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang kosong. Kepalanya berputar ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan seseorang. Ia sudah sering memperhatikan orang itu sehingga ia tahu dimana biasanya dia menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar nongkrong atau bermain dengan _smartphone_ miliknya.

Iris ruby Karin melebar begitu melihat sosok yang sejak tadi dicarinya terlihat berjalan keluar dari pintu belakang perpustakaan dengan sebelah tangan menahan tas ransel di pundaknya. Hari ini ia mengenakan kemeja dari kain berwarna biru muda yang dilapisi sweater merah. Seperti biasa, penampilannya selalu terlihat rapi dan menawan. Sosok itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan manik gelap yang terus terarah ke depan.

Mendadak Karin merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, terlalu keras seakan memalu-malu dadanya. Ia segera mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah buku tebal yang tergeletak di pangkuannya dan langsung membuka halaman tengah buku itu, berpura-pura membaca dengan serius. Poninya terjatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya, meski begitu ia masih bisa mencuri pandang dari balik kaca matanya dan melihat sosok itu berjalan melewatinya. Setelah sosok itu melewati bangku tempatnya duduk, Karin segera mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan punggung itu menjauh.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau suka darinya."

Karin tersentak mendengar suara tersebut. Ia memutar kepala dan melihat seorang gadis berambut biru pendek duduk di sebelahnya. Ada jepitan dengan hiasan bung mawar putih di salah satu sisi kepalanya.

"Konan! Kau mengagetkanku!" Karin memekik jengkel melihat ekspresi datar gadis itu.

"Aku tidak mengagetkanmu, kau sendiri yang tidak mendengarku tadi menyapamu sebelum duduk disini."

Karin hanya mendengus kesal, malas membalas kata-kata temannya. Konan, mahasiswa Fakultas Sains dan Teknologi yang mengambil jurusan Biologi Sains di kampusnya adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu bahwa Karin sering memperhatikan sosok bermata gelap tadi. Meskipun mereka berbeda fakultas, tapi Konan adalah sahabat terdekat Karin, dan hanya kepada gadis itu saja ia berani bercerita tentang pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyapanya saja?" tanya Konan tiba-tiba.

Karin memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kukira kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Tapi dia adalah seniormu." Konan bersikeras. "Dia tidak akan menganggapmu aneh jika kau tersenyum dan menyapanya sesekali."

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Karin tegas.

"Padahal kau bisa begitu akrab dengan Kak Kiba yang nota bene adalah sahabatnya Kak Sai."

"Sssh!" Karin mendesis dengan jari telunjuk teracung di bibir. "Jangan sebut namanya! Panggil saja dia Pangeran Matahari."

Konan memutar bola matanya bosan. Tidak habis pikir dengan sebutan konyol Karin untuk pemuda itu.

"_Hell,_ Karin. Namanya Shimura Sai." Tukas Konan jengah.

"Aku tahu, tapi nanti ada yang mendengar kita!" Ucap Karin masih dengan suara desisan.

"Kau bertingkah seperti seorang gadis perawan yang belum pernah pacaran." Konan mengkritik.

"_Shut up!_ Aku tidak seperti itu, dan _hell,_ Konan, aku **memang** masih perawan." Desis Karin. Konan sudah tahu sendiri bahwa Karin sudah sering menjalin hubungan sejak mereka masih berada di bangku sekolah menengah. Namun ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang Namikaze Karin bersikap aneh seperti sekarang.

Konan menyeringai melihat Karin terpancing omongannya, kepolosan gadis bersurai merah memang sangat menyenangkan untuk dipermainkan. "Oh ya? Tidak ada hal yang bisa membuktikan pernyataanmu itu."

Karin menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan menusuk, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padanya.

"Well, yah, kau sudah sering berpacaran dengan berbagai jenis macam laki-laki, jadi tidak tertutup kemungkinan bahwa kau sudah melakukan _itu_ dengan mereka." Jelas Konan dengan wajah menggoda. Kedua alisnya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah dengan cepat membuatnya terlihat seperti tante-tente kaya yang mencari berondong untuk dijadikan simpanan.

"Sialan kau, Konan!" Karin mengumpat sambil memukul bahu gadis berambut biru itu menggunakan buku tebal yang sejak tadi dipegangnya kemudian pergi dari sana meninggalkan Konan yang tertawa keras.

"Karin! Tunggu!"

.

"Kerja bagus, Namikaze-san."

Deidara hanya tersenyum kalem mendengar pujian dari rekan kantornya. Siang ini mereka baru saja menyelesaikan rapat dengan calon klien baru mereka, dan presentase yang dilakukan olehnya berhasil menggaet perusahaan tersebut untuk mensponsori proyek baru mereka.

Sekembalinya Deidara dan kedua rekannya ke kantor, ia langsung di panggil oleh presiden direktur untuk menghadap ke ruangannya. Deidara menatap pintu ruangan yang berwarna coklat kemerahan tersebut dalam diam. Berusaha mencari ketenangan dibalik corak kayu mahoni yang menjadi bahan pembuatan pintu tersebut. Selalu ada rasa aneh yang terselip di setiap pembuluh darahnya setiap kali ia harus mengetuk pintu ruangan sang atasan.

**Tok! Tok!**

Deidara mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut.

"Masuk." Suara datar dan terkesan dingin datang dari dalam ruangan memberi ijin bagi Deidara untuk membuka pintu.

"Anda memanggil saya, Pak?" tanya Deidara sopan dibalik pintu, hanya setengah badannya saja yang masuk kedalam ruangan sang presdir.

Seorang pemuda berusia akhir dua puluhan mendongak dibalik dokumen yang sedang dibacanya. Mata merahnya menatap datar dibalik kaca mata tanpa _frame_ miliknya.

"Ya. Masuklah." Perintahnya sambil kembali mengamati berkas-berkas tersebut.

Dengan langkah senyap Deidara melangkah masuk kemudian berdiri di hadapan sang presdir. Sebuah meja besar dan mewah menjadi pemisah tubuh mereka. Manik birunya menatap papan nama besar dan cantik yang diletakkan di pinggir meja dengan posisi menghadap ke arah depan. Membuat iris safir milik Deidara dapat membaca dengan jelas tulisan di papan nama tersebut.

Akasuna Sasori.

"Bagaimana _meeting_ kalian tadi dengan pihak klien?" sang presdir bertanya tanpa menatap si karyawan.

"Lancar Pak." Deidara menjelaskan. "Pihak Uchiha Corp. menyetujui kerja sama untuk proyek kali ini."

Sang presdir kembali menengadahkan wajahnya dan mempertemukan sepasang iris mereka yang berbeda warna.

"Siapa yang mewakili perusahaan itu?" Sasori bertanya lagi. Dilepasnya kaca mata yang dirasanya menghalangi.

"Uchiha Itachi, Pak." Jawab Deidara.

"Aku senang kau berhasil mengajak mereka untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita." Sang presdir memuji kinerja karyawannya. "Padahal aku merasa sedikit gelisah karena tidak bisa bertemu langsung dengan mereka, masalah di kantor cabang di Kyoto baru selesai tadi." Keluhnya sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya, memikirkan masalah kantor membuat kepalanya terasa pening.

Deidara tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Sasori. "Tentu saja mereka setuju Pak, kerja sama ini sudah jelas mendatangkan keuntungan bagi perusahaan mereka, tidak hanya dari segi _financial_ saja, tapi reputasi perusahaan mereka jelas akan terdongkrak karena kerja sama ini." Papar Deidara dengan nada yakin disetiap kalimatnya.

Sasori tersenyum tipis melihat semangat bekerja Deidara. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke arah pemuda bermata bulat tersebut.

"Kemarilah." Pintanya dengan suara rendah setengah berbisik.

Deidara tahu itu bukanlah sebuah perintah yang mutlak harus ia patuhi melainkan hanya sebuah ajakan, namun Deidara tetap mengikuti instruksi sang pimpinan. Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan memutari meja kerja Sasori lalu berhenti ketika jarak mereka kurang dari satu meter. Sasori segera memutar kursinya ke samping hingga ia kembali berhadapan dengan si pirang, namun kali ini tanpa ada meja kerja miliknya yang menghalangi. Kini pemuda bersurai pirang itu berdiri dihadapannya dengan gaya kikuk dan gelisah.

Sasori meraih kedua tangan Deidara dan menggenggamnya tanpa adanya ucapan protes dari si pemilik tangan. Dan dalam satu hentakan keras ia menarik Deidara hingga tubuh pemuda itu terjatuh ke arahnya dan duduk di kedua pahanya.

"P-pak Presdir…" Deidara mencoba berdiri namun kedua lengan atasannya sudah terlanjur melingkari pingganya, mengunci tubuhnya.

"Bisakah untuk sejenak kau berhenti membahas masalah pekerjaan?" Sasori berbisik ditelinga Deidara.

Nafas hangatnya menggelitik kuping pemuda tersebut, membuat bulu tengkuknya meremang. Sasori segera menyusupkan wajahnya ke leher si pirang, berusaha menghirup aroma tubuh Deidara yang menenangkannya. Mampu membuat seluruh urat-urat syarafnya mengendur.

"Ki-kita sedang ada di kantor, Sasori…" wajah pemuda itu memerah hebat. Deidara berusaha mendorong dada pemuda dengan rambut merah tersebut agar berhenti mengendusi lehernya, namun sepertinya lelaki itu tidak mendengarnya sama sekali.

Sasori menggeram kesal karena sejak tadi Deidara tidak berhenti bergerak, membuatnya kesulitan melakukan segala hal yang ada dipikirannya. "Berhenti memberontak atau aku akan menelanjangimu disini." Ancam sasori masih dengan suara rendah.

Seketika itu pula Deidara berhenti bergerak. Takut dengan ancaman sang presdir, laki-laki itu selalu membuktikan ancamannya. Inilah alasan mengapa Deidara merasa berat jika harus masuk ke ruangan sang presdir, karena hal seperti ini akan selalu terjadi jika ia berada di ruangan ini hanya berdua saja dengan Sasori.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sasori berani melakukan hal seperti ini padanya, dia bukanlah seorang pimpinan hidung belang dan Deidara sendiri bukanlah karyawan yang berada dalam ancaman akan dipecat jika melawan. Bukan, bukan sama sekali. Namun kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih sejak tahun pertama ia bekerja di perusahaan Sasori membuatnya tidak memiliki alasan sama sekali untuk melarang kekasihnya sendiri mencium atau memeluknya seperti sekarang ini.

Meski sudah empat tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, namun sampai sekarang belum ada satu orang pun yang tahu hubungan mereka. Tidak keluarganya atau keluarga Sasori, tidak pula karyawan lain yang ada di perusahaan tersebut. Memikirkan hubungan mereka membuat Deidara tanpa sadar menghela nafas berat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" pertanyaan Sasori menghentaknya dari lamunan.

Posisi mereka sekarang sudah berubah. Kini dua kaki Deidara terbuka lebar dan mengapit tubuh Sasori. Membuat Deidara bisa menatap sepasang iris merah milik Sasori yang bersinar terang.

"Tidak ada." Deidara menjawab disertai gelengan pelan.

Tangannya terangkat untuk memeluk leher Sasori. Dengan iris safir cemerlang miliknya ia meneliti wajah didepannya. Rambut merahnya terlihat sedikit lebih panjang dari tiga hari lalu sebelum Sasori pergi keluar kota untuk menangani masalah di kantor cabang perusahaan yang ada di Kyoto. Kulitnya tetap putih dan mulus, sepasang alisnya melengkung sempurna, membingkai matanya yang besar dan bulat, juga hidung mancungnya. Pandangan Deidara jatuh pada bibir Sasori yang selalu terlihat penuh dan sensual.

Deidara mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasori hingga kening mereka saling bersentuhan. Kemudian ia membisikkan kalimat yang sejak tadi berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Aku merindukannmu." Sasori tersenyum tipis mendengar ungkapan si pirang.

"Aku tahu." Sasori berbisik mesra, masih dengan senyuman menawan yang terpasang di wajahnya. "Karena aku juga merasakannya."

Deidara membalas senyuman Sasori dengan sama hangatnya. "Kalau begitu cium aku, sekarang juga."

Selanjutnya bibir tipis miliknya tenggelam dalam ciuman bersama bibir Sasori.

.

Uchiha Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang melintasi koridor lantai tiga gedung fakultas Ekonomi di Universitas Konoha. Dia berjalan dengan wajah datar, ekspresi yang paling sering ditunjukkannya meski banyak mahasiswa lain –terutama perempuan- langsung berbisik-bisik dengan wajah memerah setiap kali ia lewat. Namun bukan Uchiha namanya jika ia harus merasa terganggu dengan hal tidak penting seperti itu.

Tujuannya saat ini hanya satu, yaitu mendatangi sebuah kelas –yang kemungkinan besar sudah kosong- di lantai tiga tersebut tempat dimana seseorang yang sedang dicarinya sedang berada. Rambutnya yang sehitam bulu gagak ikut bergoyang disetiap langkah kakinya.

Ketika ia sampai di pintu kelas tujuannya, iris obsidian miliknya melihat sosok yang sejak tadi dicarinya sedang asik melakukan ciuman panas dengan seorang perempuan berambut merah jambu yang tak dikenalinya. Kedua lengan si pemuda tampak aktif membelai punggung lawan mainnya, berbanding lurus dengan gerakan tangan si perempuan yang tangannya terlihat begitu bersemangat menekan dan menarik-narik rambut si pemuda, meminta dengan isyarat untuk semakin memperdalam pagutan bibir mereka. Meski begitu mimik wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali, seolah apa yang dilihatnya sekarang merupakan hal yang sudah biasa dari sosok tersebut.

"Dobe." Sasuke memanggil sosok tersebut.

Dua manusia yang sedang asik berciuman panas itu terlonjak kaget mendengar suara datar di pintu ruangan. Namun rasa terkejut sosok yang tadi di panggil Sasuke segera menguap begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Berbeda dengan si perempuan yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah karena malu. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari leher si pemuda sambil berusaha menjaga jarak, namun lengan laki-laki tersebut membuatnya terperangkap.

"Na-naruto… lepaskan aku." Gadis itu berbicara ke pemuda yang masih betah memeluknya dengan suara rendah, walau begitu Sasuke masih tetap dapat mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah bingung. "Kau tidak usah takut, Sakura-chan, Sasuke adalah sahabatku." Ucapnya berusaha menenangkan gadis beriris emerald itu. Kemudian mata birunya beralih menatap Sasuke "Ada apa, Teme?"

Sasuke beralih dari Sakura ke Naruto. "Ayo pergi makan, aku lapar." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar kemudian menarik nafas pelan. "Baiklah." Ucapnya pasrah. Ia kembali menatap gadis dalam pelukannya, "Sakura-chan, aku pergi dulu ya. Nanti malam kutelepon."

Setelah memberikan ciuman perpisahan ke Sakura, pemuda pirang itu segera melangkah menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri di pintu kelas dengan cengiran lebar terpampang di wajahnya.

"Ayo." Ajak Naruto sambil berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu.

Sasuke menatap sekilas ke arah Sakura yang terlihat sibuk merapikan penampilannya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis ke arah Sasuke namun dibalas dengan ekspresi datar yang disertai tatapan dingin khas keluarganya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Sakura?" tanya Naruto di sela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah _cheeseburger_ yang menjadi menu makan siangnya hari ini.

Mereka memutuskan untuk membeli makanan di kafetaria kampus dan memakannya di bawah pohon beringin besar yang berada di belakang fakultas. Tempat itu jarang dikunjungi oleh mahasiswa sehingga merupakan lokasi yang sangat trategis untuk dijadikan tempat beristirahat.

"Hn." Sasuke menggumam tidak jelas.

Sasuke hanya membeli sebungkus _sandwich_ dan air mineral sebagai menu makan siangnya, itupun belum ia sentuh sama sekali. Entah kenapa selera makannya mendadak lenyap.

"Dia adalah pacar baruku. Kami baru jadian hari ini." Naruto bercerita tanpa diminta.

Meskipun Sasuke terlihat sedang menutup mata, namun Naruto tahu jika pemuda raven itu mendengarkan semua omongannya. Mereka sudah mengenal sejak tahun pertama mereka di bangku kuliah dan tidak pernah terpisah setelahnya. Seluruh teman-temannya di kampus tahu bagaimana eratnya persahabatan antara Namikaze dan Uchiha tersebut. Dimana ada Sasuke maka pasti ada Naruto, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, iris obsidiannya masih tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

"Hm. Seperti biasa. Yah, Sakura memang tak seagresif Ino, tapi tetap saja dia lebih baik dari pacar-pacarku sebelumnya." Naruto menjawab dengan ekspresi menerawang, membayangkan lagi bagaimana panasnya cumbuan mereka tadi.

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Memilih menenangkan pikirannya berharap bisa sedikit mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk tidur. Kepalanya ia sandarkan ke batang pohon di belakang mereka, menikmati semilir angin yang bertiup lembut membuai wajahnya. Semuanya berjalan tenang, sampai suara berisik Naruto kembali mengacaukan konsentrasinya,

"Teme, jangan tidur dulu!" pemuda pirang itu menggoyang-goyang pundak si raven dengan pelan. "Tadi kau bilang kau lapar, kenapa sekarang malah tidur?"

Sasuke diam, memilih untuk mengacuhkan si pirang.

"Teme! Oi!" Naruto masih bersikeras.

"Teme! Buka matamu, makan dulu _sandwich_-mu!"

"Oi, Teme jelek!"

"Pantat ayam!"

"Muka tembok!"

"Manusia pa-"

"Berisik, Dobe!" sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto dengan ketus. Manik gelapnya menatap wajah menyebalkan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan padanya.

"Makan dulu, Sasuke. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhmu jika kau sampai terlambat makan." Kali ini Naruto berbicara dengan nada yang lebih serius, membuat Sasuke membatalkan segala celaan yang hampir meloncat dari ujung lidahnya.

Apa yang dikatakan si pirang memang benar, ia menderita penyakit semacam _maag_ kronis, yang akan sangat beresiko jika penyakit tersebut kambuh. Namun hal itu tidak akan terjadi asal Sasuke tidak terlambat makan.

Melihat si raven sudah tidak kesal lagi, Naruto segera meraih sebungkus _sandwich_ ukuran sedang yang ada di pangkuan Sasuke dan merobek plastiknya. Didekatkannya _sandwich_ tersebut ke wajah Sasuke, menyuruh dengan isyarat untuk segera memakan roti tersebut.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Naruto tersenyum sebelum mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

Setelahnya tidak ada lagi yang bicara. Sasuke sibuk mengunyah makan siangnya dengan wajah yang sama datarnya seolah-olah roti tersebut tidak memiliki rasa sama sekali. Namun Naruto sudah sangat maklum dengan karakter Uchiha bungsu tersebut, Sasuke bukannya tidak bisa merasakan hanya saja si raven tidak bisa menunjukkannya dalam bentuk mimik wajah dan perbuatan. Suatu hal yang lumrah mengingat dari keluarga mana ia berasal.

Naruto tersenyum puas melihat Sasuke telah menghabiskan satu bungkus roti yang beberapa menit lalu masih utuh. Setelahnya ia langsung membaringkan kepalanya di paha Sasuke yang tidak diprotes oleh si pemilik. Hal ini sudah sering mereka lakukan.

"Karena kau sudah makan, sekarang kau sudah boleh tidur. Aku juga mengantuk."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan gumaman yang ia yakini pasti dimengerti oleh Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian tidak ada lagi yang bebicara. Namun Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan menunduk menatap wajah tertidur Naruto. Tarikan nafasnya teratur, terlihat dari gerakan dadanya yang naik – turun dengan konstan. Kelopak matanya terpejam dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, memperdengarkan suara dengkuran halus yang tipis.

Perlahan namun pasti tangan pucat Sasuke terulur menyentuh helaian pirang Naruto yang berantakan. Diusapnya rambut yang menutupi dahinya, menyingkirkannya dari sana agar ia bisa melihat keseluruhan wajah sang Namikaze. Dilihat dari segi manapun mereka tetaplah berbeda. Fisiknya yang berkulit pucat dan berambut gelap sangat kontras dengan Naruto yang tubuhnya terbalut kulit karamel dan rambut pirang bercahaya. Ibarat siang dan malam.

Ia adalah orang yang irit bicara, tidak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya jika memang tidak diperlukan. Karakternya yang seperti itu membuatnya sulit untuk berbaur dengan orang lain. Namun Naruto adalah sebaliknya, ia begitu terbuka dan hangat, senyum ramahnya selalu mampu menarik banyak orang untuk mendekat padanya. Mereka bagaikan api dan es, ibarat dua sisi mata uang yang saling membelakangi.

Namun hal itu semua sama sekali tidak pernah menjadi alasan untuk membuat mereka tidak dekat, salahkan Naruto dan sikap keras kepalanya yang tidak pernah kapok mendekati si Uchiha bungsu. Dan entah sejak kapan keberadaan Naruto menjadi sebuah kewajaran dan kebutuhan, seperti sekarang. Tidak perduli apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan dan dengan siapa si pirang itu bersama, ketika si raven datang mencarinya atau menghubunginya, maka ia akan meninggalkan semua itu dan mendatangi Sasuke.

Sasuke sadar ia memang jahat, karena terus saja bertindak seolah Naruto tidak memiliki hal lain untuk dikerjakan selain menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Namun ini semua juga salah Naruto, karena tidak perduli betapa cantik ataupun menggodanya perempuan yang sedang menjadi kekasihnya, ia tetap mencari keberadaan Uchiha dan menariknya ke tempat ini hanya untuk sekedar makan siang atau mencuri waktu tidur beberapa menit dibandingkan makan siang bersama sang kekasih. Seperti sekarang, dengan kedua paha Sasuke yang menjadi alas kepala si pirang.

Takut membangunkan pemuda yang sedang berbaring di pangkuannya, Sasuke berniat menarik tangannya dari kepala si pirang, namun suara Naruto mengejutkannya.

"Jangan berhenti, Teme. Aku suka." Ucap Naruto dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Sasuke terpaku untuk sejenak, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali membelai kepala Naruto.

Dan jawaban untuk segala pertanyaan tentang betapa berbedanya mereka dalam segala hal hanya terjawab dengan satu alasan yang paling masuk akal di dunia.

Yaitu karena Sasuke membutuhkan Naruto untuk berada di dekatnya, sebesar rasa butuh Naruto akan eksistensi Sasuke disetiap hari-hari yang dilaluinya.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai Minna-san.**

**Night datang dengan fict baru,**

**Multichap lagi loh.**

**Kali ini temanya tentang cinta dan keluarga,**

**Semoga kalian suka.**

**Dan kalau berkenan,**

**Silahkan Review…**

**With love, Nightingale.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Balasan review chap 1 kemarin:**

**Tomoyo to Kudo: **Hehe, makasih udah nunggu. Selamanya si Teme cuman buat Dobe koq. Silahkan di review yang chap 2-nya yah!

**Kagaari:** Iya, dia emang straight. Untuk sekarang, kedepannya nggak tau deh XD Makasih udah review!

**Zadita uchiha:** ini FF SN. Night nggak terlalu suka sama Suigetsu, giginya bikin takut, hiii. Trus kalo ItaKyuu kayaknya nggak bakal ada deh, maaf yaa. Next time Night bakal masukin pair itu.

**Ryuusuke583:** iya, ini SasuNaru. SASUNARU! Trus kalau masalah ending belum Night pikirin, pengennya alur cerita ini mengalir apa adanya aja. Tapi semoga happy ending deh...

**Aiko Michishige:** iya, ini SN. Nih, sudah lanjut. Makasih udah review

**Syalala Lala:** Tenang aja, Night nggak suka pair yuri koq. Makasih udah review.

**Pororokkamj:** Hm, iya nih, Naruto kan straight. Doain aja semoga Sasuke sanggup bertahan yaa , Makasih udah review

**Hiro-Yukicci: **makasih Puru-puru sayang udah mau review. Ini chap 2-nya udah ada. Kritik dan saran lagi yaa. Anyway, makasih udah review…

**Ode to a Nightingale**

Karin baru sampai di depan pintu kelasnya ketika sesosok tubuh tinggi menghalangi jalannya. Karin mendongak agar bisa menatap wajah orang tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap mengenakan hoodie menatap Karin dengan cengiran lebar terpasang diwajahnya.

"Kak Kiba?" Karin menyapa dengan nada tanya.

"Jangan pergi dulu." Pemuda itu mendorong Karin agar kembali memasuki kelasnya dan memintanya duduk. Teman-teman Karin pun melakukan hal yang sama melihat senior memasuki kelas mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karin tidak mengerti.

"Ada penyampaian dari pengurus Himpunan." Jawab Kiba.

Mendengar Kiba menyebut kata Himpunan ekspresi Karin langsung berubah masam. "Gezzz, kalau masalah Sunday Camp itu aku tidak perlu ikut mendengarkan." Sanggah Karin cepat. "Aku tidak akan ikut."

Karin sudah mendengar dari ketua tingkatnya bahwa para pengurus Himpunan Mahasiswa di jurusannya akn mengadakan kegiatan diluar kampus, yaitu Sunday Camp. Salah satu kegiatan rutin Himpunan yang diadakan setiap tahun untuk mahasiswa tahun pertama. Meski begitu kegiatan tersebut sama sekali bukan suatu kewajiban untuk mahasiswa baru dan tidak ada hubunganya dengan nilai akademis mereka. Bisa dibilang kegiatan ini hanyalah sebuah pengkaderan namun disamarkan dengan acara berkemah agar tidak terlalu kentara.

Alis Kiba terangkat sebelah. "Kenapa?"

Karin mengangkat bahunya. "Ya tidak mau saja." Karin menjawab acuh. "Jadi lebih baik aku keluar sekarang."

Karin kembali berdiri dari kursinya namun tangan sang senior menahan pundaknya. Kiba menggeleng sambil mendorong pundak Karin agar kembali duduk. "Tidak, kau harus ikut. Atau kalau memang kau tidak mau ikut setidaknya hormati seniormu dengan mendengarkan penyampaian mereka sejenak." Ucap Kiba dengan nada tegas.

"Kak Kiba…" Karin merengek sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Sebentar saja, Karin. Aku janji tidak akan lama."

Nada suara Kiba yang terdengar melembut dan setengah memohon membuat Karin akhirnya luluh. Dengan pelan ia kembali menduduki kursi tersebut dengan kedua tangan bersedekap di dada. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga Konan masih menunggunya di taman kampus tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu. Kiba hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah cemberut gadis itu.

"Akan lebih baik kalau seandainya kau juga ikut." Kiba berkata lagi.

Karin tidak menaggapi ucapan seniornya itu. dia tahu Kiba pasti berusaha untuk membujuknya ikut agar kagiatan itu berhasil mengingat pemuda itu juga merupakan anggota Himpunan . Tentu saja semakin banyak mahasiswa yang ikut akan semakin bagus. Gadis itu lebih memilih memusatkan pandangannya ke depan dimana seorang anggota Himpunan lain sedang menjelaskan mengenai kegiatan tersebut.

Pria yang sedang berdiri di depan itu adalah seorang pemuda dengan kulit pucat. Warna itu terlihat begitu kontras dengan iris matanya yang segalap malam, begitupun dengan rambut hitamnya. Karin tidak terlalu memperhatikan sosok itu karena sejak tadi perhatiannya tertuju pada Kiba yang asik berdebat dengannya.

"Tapi kegiatan ini sama sekali tidak berhubungan akademis, untuk apa kami ikut?" seseorang di kelas Karin mengajukan pertanyaan. Tapi Karin tidak memperhatikan siapa, ia masih sibuk mengamati keseluruhan fisik sosok tersebut.

Pemuda itu cukup tinggi, mungkin sekitar 175 cm. Tubuhnya berbalut celana jeans berwarna biru kusam, membuat Karin jadi bertanya-tanya apakah itu memang warna asli celana tersebut atau karena belum pernah dicuci selama sebulan. Atasannya adalah kemeja lengan pendek berwarna jingga tanpa corak sama sekali. Rambutnya yang sehitam arang dipotong pendek, namun ada beberapa helai yang menutupi dahinya. Membuat keseluruhan sosoknya terlihat menarik.

Pemuda itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, "Memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan nilai akademis kalian." Jawabnya dengan nada tenang. "Tapi sebagai mahasiswa jurusan Bahasa tentu saja hal ini akan memberi kalian banyak manfaat, dalam hal ini adalah ilmu yang berhubungan dengan jurusan kita sendiri." Terangnya pada seluruh manusia dalam ruanga tersebut. "Karena selama kegiatan ini berlangsung kalian diharuskan untuk berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris, selain itu bahasa lain dilarang."

Pemuda itu terus menjelaskan mengenai manfaat mengikuti kegiatan tersebut, namun hanya sedikit yang bisa ditangkap oleh indera audio Karin. Ia hanya terpaku pada wajah sosok tersebut, serta bagaimana pemuda itu tersenyum.

.

"Astaga, Karin!" Uzumaki Kushina memekik melihat hal didepannya.

Karin tersentak, dengan cepat ia segera memutar kepala ke arah ibunya. "Ada apa, bu?"

Kushina balas menatapnya. "Apa maksudmu ada apa?" tanyanya jengkel. "Lihat, masakanmu hangus!"

Karin mengikuti arah pandang ibunya dan saat itu ia langsung mengumpat dalam hati.

Irisan daun bawang dan daging yang sedang ditumisnya dalam teflon ternyata sudah masak sejak tadi. Warnanya berubah hitam, sudah tidak bisa dibedakan yang mana daun bawang dan yang mana daging. Ia segera mematikan kompor dan menumpahkan isi teflon tersebut ke dalam westafel kemudian menyalakan keran. Daging gosong itu segera menghilang tersapu air.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Kushina bertanya sambil berkacak pinggang menatap anak bungsunya. "Bisa-bisanya kau melamun saat sedang memasak. Cepat buat yang baru lagi, masih ada daging di dalam lemari. Dan jangan melamun lagi!" titah Kushina dengan alis menukik tajam.

"Iya…" Karin hanya menjawab singkat sambil berjalan menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil daging. Sesuai perintah ibunya, kali ini Karin memasak dengan benar dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan hal lain lagi.

Malamnya saat makan malam sudah tiba, Kushina memanggil seluruh keluarganya untuk makan malam bersama.

Yang pertama muncul adalah Naruto, wajah pemuda itu kusut dengan surai pirangnya yang berantakan seperti biasa. Sepertinya ia baru saja bangun tidur ketika Karin datang dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya. Ia lalu duduk di kursi sambil menumpukan wajahnya diatas permukaan meja dengan mata yang setengah terpejam.

"Panggil Deidara dan ayahmu, Karin." Ucap Kushina sambil menata meja makan. "Dan kau, Naruto, pergi cuci mukamu yang kusut itu."

Naruto berjalan menuju westafel sedangkan Karin melangkah menuju ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Ayah... Waktunya makan malam." Karin memanggil ayahnya di depan pintu. Tak ada sahutan dari dalam, Karin akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu.

Namikaze Minato terlihat sedang sibuk di depan computer dengan layar menyala. Disekitarnya ada banyak berkas dan dokumen yang berhamburan dan terbuka. Karin tersenyum kecil melihat sang ayah yang terlihat begitu berkonsentrasi sampai-sampai tidak mendengar panggilannya. Dengan langkah pelan ia menghampiri Minato dan berdiri di belakang pria tersebut.

**Grap!**

Minato terkesiap karena tiba-tiba ada sepasang lengan melingkari lehernya.

"Ayah, waktunya makan malam." Ucap Karin dibalik bahu ayahnya.

"Karin, jangan membuat ayah kaget seperti itu." tukas Minato tegas walau tak ada nada marah dalam suaranya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap lengan Karin.

Dengan mimik kesal Karin melepas rangkulannya kemudian beralih berdiri di samping Minato. "Aku sama sekali tidak berniat mengagetkan ayah. Ayah yang terlalu serius sampai-sampai tidak mendengar panggilanku." Jelas Karin sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Benarkah?" tanya ayahnya sambil memasang ekspresi heran. Melihat Karin tidak menyahut akhirnya Minato menghela nafas. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita segera ke ruang makan sebelum ibumu─"

"SAYANG! KARIN! Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" panggilan yang berasal dari arah dapur memotong ucapan tersebut. Atau lebih tepatnya merealisasikan ucapan Minato yang belum terselesaikan.

Minato dan Karin saling bertatapan, dan detik berikutnya mereka tertawa secara bersamaan.

"Ayo kita makan." Minato berdiri dari kursinya kemudian mengajak Karin untuk keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Naruto menatap bosan ke arah Karin dan ayahnya yang datang sambil bergandengan. Tangan Karin bergelayut manja di lengan sang ayah. Ia hanya mendengus kecil sambil bergumam 'dasar anak manja' dengan suara pelan. Karin yang masih sempat mendengar gerutuan sang kakak langsung menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Naruto. Minato yang melihat itu hanya tertawa pelan sedangkan Kushina hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja.

"Dimana Dei?" Minato bertanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang memang hanya untuknya. Ia melihat kursi disebelah kirinya -tempat anak sulungnya- masih kosong, sedangkan anggota keluarganya yang lain sudah berada di kursinya masing-masing.

"Dia belum pulang, tadi aku sudah memeriksa kamarnya. Masih kosng." Naruto melapor sambil mengisi piringnya dengan nasi dan irisan daging.

"Apakah dia lembur lagi?" tanya Minato lagi sambil menunggu Kushina yang sedang mengisi piringnya.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Naruto tak yakin.

Tepat setelah itu telepon rumah berdering. Karin segera berdiri untuk mengangkat telepon yang berada di meja tak jauh darinya.

"Halo. Kediaman Namikaze disini." Sapa Karin dengan nada ramah.

Karin diam mendengar suara di telepon.

"Tidak pulang?" tanya Karin sambil melirik ke arah keluarganya.

Karin kembali mendengar balasan.

"Ya, baiklah. Akan kusampaikan pada ayah dan ibu. Kami sedang makan malam."

"Oke. Kakak jangan lupa makan. Sampai jumpa."

Setelah menutup telefon Karin segera kembali ke meja makan.

"Siapa yang menelepon, Karin?" tanya Kushina setelah Karin kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kak Dei. Katanya malam ini dia tidak pulang. Dia menginap di rumah atasannya." Jawab Karin sambil mengulangi jawabannya. "Ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan malam ini juga."

**Chasing Butterflies**

**By**

**Nightingale**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Ia mendesah pelan begitu teleponnya ditutup. Iris safirnya menatap siluet kendaraan yang sedang bergerak di jalan yang sama dengan mobil ditumpanginya.

"Apa kata keluargamu?" seseorang yang duduk di belakang kemudi di sebelahnya bertanya tanpa menatapnya sama sekali.

"Tidak ada yang penting." Jawabnya pelan. "Adikku yang mengangkatnya, ia hanya berpesan agar aku tidak lupa makan."

Sosok itu tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban pemuda disebelahnya. "Adikmu sepertinya sangat perhatian."

"Ya." Deidara menatap sosok itu juga ikut terseyum. "Karin adalah gadis yang sangat manis. Dia adik perempuanku satu-satunya."

Masih tersenyum Sasori meraih tangan Deidara dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang setir kemudian menggenggamnya lembut. "Tapi aku senang kau mau menemanniku malam ini."

Deidara mendengus. "Simpan gombalanmu ketika kita sampai."

Sasori tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan Deidara, meski ia tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Aston Martin berwarna silver milik Sasori memasuki basement sebuah gedung mewah berlantai enam belas di sebuah kawasan mewah di pusat kota. Kedua pemuda dengan ciri fisik berbeda tersebut berjalan menuju eskalator yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai dua belas, tempat apartemen milik Sasori berada.

Suara dentingan halus terdengar ketika pintu lift terbuka. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah pintu dengan plakat bertulis nomor 120 yang tertempel di permukaan pintu. Deidara mengetikkan _password _apartemen tersebut kemudian membukanya. Jangan tanya kenapa pemuda bersurai kuning cerah itu tahu_ password_ apartemen atasannya sendiri. Ini bukan pertama kali Deidara datang, apartemen itu bahkan sudah seperti rumah kedua baginya.

"Ha-ah… Aku lelah." Sasori mendudukkan dirinya di sofa setelah melepas jas mewahnya. Benda itu kini tersampir disandaran sofa yang lain.

Deidara datang dengan dua gelas jus jeruk ditangannya. Mereka sempat mampir di sebuah restoran untuk makan malam sebelum pulang, sehingga Deidara tidak perlu menyiapkan makanan apapun.

"Ini, minumlah." Deidara mendekatkan minuman itu ke arah Sasori setelah ia duduk disebelah pemuda tersebut.

Sasori membuka kelopak matanya dan beralih menatap Deidara yang sedang memegang dua gelas jus jeruk. Diraihnya dua gelas yang berada dalam genggaman Deidara kemudian meletakkannya ke meja kaca di depan mereka.

"Aku tidak mau jus." Ucap Sasori dengan wajah datar.

Alis Deidara bertaut. "Lalu kau mau minum apa? Tidak ada minuman lain di kulkasmu selain air mineral."

"Aku tidak mau minum." Sasori berucap sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Deidara.

Mendadak perasaan Deidara berubah tak enak, ia merasakan gelagat yang tidak bagus dari sang presdir. "La-lalu kau mau apa?"

Sasori tidak menjawab, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"A-atau kau mandi saja." Tawar Deidara sambil terbata.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasori mutlak. "Yang aku inginkan ada di depanku sekarang."

Mendadak tenggorokannya terasa kering. Wajah Sasori yang dekat membuatya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda tersebut diwajahnya. Dengan gelagapan ia mencari objek lain untuk ditatap selain sepasang mata merah milik Sasori. Tidak menemukan hal yang lebih bagus, akhirnya Deidara memilih menutup mata.

"Tatap mataku." Sasori berbicara didepan wajahnya, tepat di depan bibirnya.

Deidara masih tidak mau membuka mata.

"Deidara, buka matamu." Nada suara Sasori yang terdengar lebih tegas membuat Deidara akhirnya membuka matanya.

Dan ketika ia membuka mata, hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah Sasori yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Senyum itu membuat Deidara terpana, membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi pada atasannya tersebut. Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya dua manik berbeda warna yang saling menatap. Menyalurkan perasaan mereka yang tak pernah bisa tersampaikan lewat sejuta kata.

Sasori yang memulai lebih dulu, selalu seperti itu. Ia yang lebih dulu mendekatkan wajah dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Mencium dan memagut dengan rakus bibir Deidara seakan-akan ingin menelannya. Mereguk segala rasa yang terdapat dalam mulut Deidara yang hangat, menyusuri setiap inci bagiannya dengan lidahnya yang basah. Bibir Deidara sudah menjadi candu baginya sejak pertama kali ia mengecap permukaan bibir Deidara yang lembut.

Seperti lidahnya, tangannya pun sama aktifnya. Menjelajah tubuh di bawahnya seperti seorang penjarah, ingin merasakan seluruh permukaan kulit si pirang yang selalu membuatnya memikirkan berbagai macam hal liar dan tidak etis di otaknya, yang beberapa saat kemudian ia realisasikan dalam kenyataan. Merasa bahwa kemeja dan celana kain Deidara menghalangi eksplorasinya, ia mulai melepas satu persatu-satu kancing kemeja pemuda tersebut.

Bersamaan dengan itu sepasang tangan mendorong dadanya, membuatnya menghentikan segala hal yang tadi dilakukannya, eksplorasinya. Sasori menatap bingung Deidara yang sedang sibuk mengatur nafas dengan wajah memerah. Ikat rambut pemuda itu sudah terlepas, sehingga surai pirang menyebar secara acak membiangkai wajahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori dengan suara serak, penuh nafsu.

"Kamar." Ucap Deidara disela-sela upayanya untuk bernafas.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasori segera mengangkat tubuh Deidara dan membawanya ke dalam kamar, untuk mewujudkan segala macam hal liar yang berumpuk dalam kepalanya. Dengan pelan direbahkannya tubuh si pirang diatas ranjang. Kedua tangannya berada di kedua sisi Deidara berusaha menumpu tubuhnya agar tidak menindih pemuda itu, sekaligus mengunci si mangsa agar tidak bisa kemana-mana. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk membelai sisi wajah Deidara, menelusuri lekuknya hingga mencapai lehernya.

Sebuah erangan melantun dengan indah melalui celah bibir Deidara. Membuat kabut hasrat yang sudah memenuhi mata Sasori terlihat semakin pekat. Namun bukan hanya nafsu yang ada disana, tetapi cinta. Beberapa saat kemudian hanya suara desahan, erangan, atau lenguhan yang terdengar di setiap sudut apartemen dengan nomor 120.

.

"Oi, Teme!"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mencari-cari sosok yang tadi memanggilnya. Hanya ada satu makhluk di bumi ini yang berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu.

"Oi! Disini!" suara itu terdengar lagi.

Akhirnya ia menemukan pemilik suara tersebut. Ia melihat Naruto sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman bersama Sakura yang juga sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Lengan Naruto merangkul pundak gadis itu dengan mesra. Dilihatnya Naruto asik melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang bebas ke arahnya meminta Sasuke untuk menghampiri mereka. Namun berkali-kali Naruto melambaikan tangan, tak sedikitpun Sasuke bergerak dari tempatnya.

Hampir saja Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda menuju fakultas sebelum Naruto berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Teme, kau ini dari tadi kupanggil kenapa tidak kesana?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Bukankah kau yang butuh padaku, Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya retoris.

"Ck, kau ini." Sungut Naruto. "Terserah kau saja. Nanti malam kau mau menginap di rumahku? Aku baru selesai mendownload game _PES_ versi terbaru." Ucap Naruto berapi-api.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke datar, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan semangat Naruto.

"Dasar Teme, ayo mainkan bersamaku!" semangat berapi-api miliknya hilang. Berganti dengan mimik cemberut.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. "Kau kan sudah tahu aku tidak suka bermain _game_, Dobe." Ucap si raven dengan nada yang sama ketika menjelaskan kenapa satu ditambah satu menghasilkan dua.

"Ya kalau begitu kau tidak usah ikut main, temani aku saja." Sanggah Naruto keras kepala. "Kau bisa membaca buku sementara aku bermain, lagi pula sudah lama kau tidak datang ke rumah, ibuku menanyakanmu." Kalimat terakhirnya diucap dengan pelan, hampir terdengar seperti gumaman.

Sasuke ragu apakah bibi Kushina benar-benar menanyakannya atau tidak, tapi dadanya menghangat melihat sikap Naruto yang seolah-olah merindukannya. Akhir-akhir ini mereka memang jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jika ditanya pasti Sasuke akan menjawab bahwa ia sedang banyak tugas, namun alasan si raven yang sebenarnya adalah karena gadis bersurai kembang gula yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Ia hanya tidak mau memonopoli waktu Naruto terus menerus disaat pemuda pirang itu punya kekasih yang juga menginginkan waktunya.

Namun hal tersebut sepertinya justru membuat Naruto kesal dan -mungkin- agak sedih.

"Baiklah." Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

Segera saja wajah Naruto menjadi berseri-seri mendengar jawaban si raven. Iris safirnya menjadi terlihat semakin bercahaya.

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu sepulang kuliah. Kita langsung ke rumahku saja." Putus Naruto sepihak.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman. Ikut saja apa kemauan si pirang.

"Kuliahmu selesai jam berapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Jam lima. Bagaimana denganmu?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

"Umm, mungkin sekitar jam tiga." Ekspresi Naruto terlihat menerawang.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau pulang lebih dulu. Aku akan langsung kesana setelah kuliahku selesai."

"Tidak apa." Naruto menyanggah cepat. "Aku akan menunggumu."

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terlihat sangat yakin. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka jika Naruto harus menunggunya selama dua jam. Namun pada akhirnya ia hanya menghela napas menyerah. Mengingat bagaimana keras kepalanya si pirang jika sudah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungimu begitu dosenku keluar."

Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Aku tunggu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat cengiran si pirang yang sangat lebar. Pemuda itu seolah-olah ingin merobek wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku ke fakultas dulu." Pamit si raven sambil menarik hidung Naruto pelan.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menghiraukan protesan si pirang. Dalam perjalanannya ke fakultas ia berusaha menyingkirkan berbagai macam spekulasi sinting dari otaknya. Meski begitu ekspresi Naruto tadi terus mengusik benaknya, si pirang bodoh itu bersikap seolah-olah ia merindukan dirinya. Dan kegembiraan Naruto sewaktu si raven menyetujui ajakannya menginap membuat Sasuke hampir saja berpikir lain. Namun secepat anggapan itu datang secepat itu pula Sasuke sangkal.

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin seperti itu.

Naruto pasti hanya senang karena bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sasuke sebagai sahabat. Ya, hanya SAHABAT.

Gadis bersurai merah jambu dengan mata emerald yang duduk di bangku panjang itu adalah buktinya.

.

Sakura memperhatikan Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya. Pemuda itu terlihat sibuk menggosok ujung hidungnya sambil menggerutukan berbagai macam kata yang tidak bisa gadis itu dengar. Meski begitu Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau saat ini si pirang sedang senang. Sepasang iris safirnya yang bersinar mengatakan semuanya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Sakura bertanya ketika Naruto sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak ada yang penting." Jawabnya. Tapi senyuman Naruto membuat Sakura kurang percaya.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali?"

"Oh ya?" Naruto bertanya balik seakan-akan tidak percaya denga ucapan kekasihnya. Ia kemudian tertawa kecil. "Aku mengajak Sasuke menginap di rumahku malam ini, dan dia setuju."

"Untuk apa?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku memintanya untuk menemaniku bermain _game_."

Sakura tidak bertanya lagi. Ia hanya memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang terlihat berseri-seri. Seolah-olah ia baru saja mendapat kesempatan untuk berkencan dengan artis seksi Paris Hilton, padahal yang si pirang ini katakana adalah Sasuke akan menemaninya bermain game. Hanya itu. entah kenapa Sakura merasa bahwa reaksi Naruto terlalu berlebihan.

"Sepertinya kau dan Sasuke sangat akrab ya?" tanpa sadar Sakura mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah Sakura baru saja menanyakan hal yang tidak rasional, atau lebih parahnya lagi, _absurd._

"Tentu saja. Sasuke adalah sahabat terdekatku."

.

Malamnya keluarga Namikaze menambahkan satu kursi lagi untuk si Uchiha saat makan malam. Kushina berkata bahwa ia senang sekali karena Sasuke datang ke rumahnya. Sedangkan Minato dengan senyuman penuh wibawa miliknya bertanya mengenai kabar keluarga Sasuke. Saat Kushina berkata bahwa ia ingin memiliki menantu seperti Sasuke Naruto langsung tersedak, terbatuk dengan mata memerah. Membuat Karin menatap heran ke kakak keduanya, karena sebenarnya sindiran itu ditujukan padanya bukan pada Naruto. Seperti biasa, meja makan itu selalu heboh dengan berbagai macam obrolan.

Seusai makan malam Karin dan Deidara -yang sudah pulang- langsung mengajak Sasuke naik ke lantai dua menuju balkon kemudian asik bertanya-tanya tentang siapa pacar Sasuke sekarang, namun mereka berdua langsung mengerutkan kening begitu mendengar jawaban si raven. Tidak ada pacar sama sekali.

"Sasuke tidak mau direcoki dengan hal-hal seperti itu." Naruto yang baru datang dari dapur sambil membawa semangkuk _popcorn_ mmenimpali jawaban si raven. "Iya kan, Teme?"

"Tidak mungkin." Karin segera menyanggah ucapan sang kakak. "Kakak Sasuke itu pintar, jadi aku yakin pacaran tidak akan mengganggu kuliahnya."

"Atau mungkin saja Sasuke belum menemukan pasangan yang cocok, bagaimana?" Deidara ikut menimpali. "Dia tidak seperti Naruto yang suka menjadi playboy. Hampir semua gadis dia pacari." Lanjutnya.

"Hei! Aku memang playboy, tapi bukan berarti aku memacari semua gadis!" protes Naruto tidak terima. "Biar begini aku juga punya standar, tahu!"

Sementara ketiga saudara tersebut asik berdebat tentang mengapa Sasuke tidak memiliki pacar, yang diperdebatkan justru hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Atau jangan-jangan." Karin kembali mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah si raven. "Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang kakak sukai tapi tidak berani mengatakannya?"

Mendadak mereka semua terdiam, menunggu respon Sasuke.

"Mungkin." Jawabnya singkat dengan wajah datar.

"Ehh?" mendadak tiga saudara itu langsung heboh.

Karin yang berteriak senang karena tebakannya yang benar sementara Deidara segera kepo dan bertanya siapa orang tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto langsung protes padanya karena selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun bercerita tentang seseorang yang –mungkin saja- disukainya.

.

Obrolan itu terpaksa selesai ketika mendengar teriakan Kushina untuk segera masuk ke kamar masing-masing karena malam sudah mulai larut. Seperti kesepakatan tadi siang, Sasuke menemaninya bermain game sambil membaca buku di atas tempat tidur, sedangkan Naruto sibuk dengan _laptop_ dan _stick_-nya di lantai beralas karpet dengan punggung bersandar ke pinggir ranjang. Sedikit-sedikit Naruto akan berteriak ketika pemainnya memasukkan gol atau justru lawan yang berhasil mencetak angka. Setelahnya Sasuke akan menegurnya dengan kata-kata ketus dsertai dengan pukulan di kepalanya.

Karena terus ditegur oleh Sasuke akhirnya Naruto pun berhenti berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dan membiarkan keheningan mengisi area kosong disekitar mereka. Disaat sedang asik-asiknya bermain, Naruto tiba-tiba teringat dengan pertanyaan Karin bahwa ada seseorang yang sebenarnya disukai oleh si raven namun pemuda itu tidak berani mengatakannya. Sebenarnya hal itu sedikit tidak masuk akal bagi si pirang karena hampir seeparuh jumlah perempuan di kampus jatuh cinta padanya. Sakura saja dulu pernah tergila-gila padanya, bahkan Naruto tidak akan terkejut jika ternyata sampai sekarang pun masih begitu, atau lebih buruknya lagi sebenarnya gadis itu mau berpacaran dengan Naruto hanya agar bisa dekat dengan Sasuke.

Apakah mungkin gadis itu tidak termasuk dalam daftar pengagum si Uchiha? Atau jangan-jangan gadis itu sudah punya kekasih? Tapi meski begitu Sasuke pasti bisa mendapatkannya. Naruto yakin si Teme itu bisa merebut gadis tersebut dari pacarnya, walau dalam hati Naruto sendiri ragu apakah Sasuke tega melakukan hal seperti itu.

Entah kenapa mengetahui fakta bahwa ada seseorang yang Sasuke sukai membuat dadanya berdenyut tidak nyaman. Lelah berspekulasi sendiri, akhirnya pemuda pirang itu memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung dengan si raven.

"Hei, Teme." Panggilnya dengan suara yang ia yakin didengar oleh pemuda di belakangnya. "Sebenarnya siapa gadis yang kau sukai?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Apakah aku mengenal gadis itu?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

Masih belum ada jawaban.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengungkapkan perasaanmu? Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanpa Naruto sadari suaranya meninggi.

Sasuke tetap tidak menjawab.

Jengkel karena tidak mendapat tanggapan dari si raven, akhirnya Naruto menoleh dengan cepat. "Oi! Teme-"

Ucapannya terpotong. Kini ia mengerti kenapa si raven itu tidak menyahut ucapannya. Karena memang pada dasarnya Sasuke tidak mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan. Pemuda itu tertidur. Sasuke berbaring dengan posisi telentang, buku yang tadi dibacanya tergelatak pasrah di atas dadanya. Terlupakan.

Naruto mengubah posisi duduknya. Kini ia menghadap ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah mereka yang sejajar. Ia menaikkan kedua tangannya ke atas ranjang dan dagunya ia sandarkan ke permukaan kasur. Iris safirnya mengamati sisi wajah Sasuke dalam diam. Beberapa helai rambutnya yang sehitam bulu gagak terjatuh ke sisi wajahnya, sebagian yang lain menutupi dahinya. Nafasnya teratur dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Hidungnya yang mancung terlihat indah dari posisi duduk Naruto. Atau memang dari sudut pandang si pirang sendiri?

Tiba-tiba Sasuke bergerak dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping, menghadap Naruto. Iris birunya membelalak lebar begitu menyadari wajah Sasuke berada begitu dekat wajahnya sendiri, hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Naruto bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas si raven yang lembut, terasa seperti membelai-belai kulitnya. Berada begitu dekat dengan Sasuke seperti ini entah kenapa membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar liar. Dengan posisi mereka sekarang Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas alis Sasuke yang tidak terlalu tebal namun sangat hitam, begitupun dengan bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik, sangat kontras dengan warna kulit Sasuke yang pucat. Dan bibirnya, oh, jantung si pirang malah semakin berdebar kencang ketika melihat bagian wajah Sasuke yang itu. Debarannya begitu keras sampai-sampai Naruto takut pemuda di depannya ini akan terbangun karena suara jantungnya yang menggila.

Harusnya Naruto segera menarik wajahnya menjauh, tapi yang ada justru sebaliknya. Otaknya seolah kosong dan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri secara otomatis tanpa diinginkannya. Entah sudah berapa detik, menit, atau jam yang berlalu namun si pirang itu seolah tidak perduli. Duduk disana sambil memandangi wajah Sasuke dalam jarak yang begitu dekat sama sekali tidak masalah. Malah ia tidak keberatan sama sekali jika harus menatap wajah itu terus. Rasa-rasanya ia bisa menghabiskan seluruh waktu yang dimilikinya dengan posisi seperti ini. Terasa begitu wajar dan seolah memangsudah semestinya begitu.

Namun momen itu harus berakhir, ketika suara benda yang terjatuh membuat Sasuke terjaga. Dan seketika itu pula kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan iris obsidian yang langsung melebar begitu matanya menatap iris biru Naruto yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan heran.

Naruto yang sadar segera mundur kemudian berdiri. Terlihat salah tingkah dan gelisah, merasa malu karena kedapatan memandangi si raven yang sedang tertidur.

"Ma-maaf." Ucapnya kikuk.

Sasuke tidak menyahut, dilihatnya buku yang tadi di bacanya tergeletak di lantai. Sepertinya suara yang tadi di dengarnya berasal dari bukunya yang terjatuh. Dipungutnya buku itu dalam diam, mimik wajahnya sudah kembali datar seperti biasa. Naruto memilih kembali ke posisi awalnya menghadap laptop kemudian meraih _stick_-nya. Suasana di ruangan itu mendadak menjadi canggung, dan Naruto tidak menyukai hal tersebut. Berniat untuk mencairkan suasana, maka Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali menanyakan hal yang tadi dipikirkannya.

"Hei, Sasuke." Panggil Naruto.

Si raven yang mendengar si pirang memanggil nama aslinya bukannya menggunakan panggilan 'Teme' membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

"Ada apa?" ternyata Naruto sedang menatap ke arahnya, dari tatapannya si raven menilai bahwa ini adalah hal yang serius.

"Siapa orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Naruto langsung.

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah mendengar pertanyaan si pirang. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengutarakannya? Dan kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" cecar Naruto.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu? Aku rasa itu tidak penting."

"Tentu saja itu penting!" tukas Naruto cepat, membuat Sasuke semakin heran. Menyadari bahwa reaksinya sedikit berlebihan, ia pun memelankan suaranya. "Ma-maksudku aku ingin tahu seperti apa sosok gadis yang kau sukai itu."

Ada perasaan yang mengganjal hatinya ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Afeksi yang tidak dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menatap iris safir Naruto, mencoba menyelami maksud si pirang sebenarnya.

"Tidak ada seorang gadis." Ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

"Hah?" Naruto memasang wajah bingung.

"Tidak ada gadis yang kusukai, Dobe." Sasuke memperjelas kalimatnya.

"Bohong." Tukas Naruto cepat. "Tadi kau mengiyakan tebakan Karin."

Sasuke menghela nafas, tiba-tiba merasa jengah dengan pembicaraan ini. "Tidak ada gadis manapun, Dobe. Aku tidak menyukai siapapun. Dan aku tidak mengiyakan tebakan Karin, aku berkata 'mungkin'." Jawab Sasuke sebelum menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di meja. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

Ada rasa lega yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Dan entah darimana Naruto mendapat gagasan itu, tanpa sadar ia mengutarakannya. "Sebaiknya kau segera mencari pacar, atau orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa kau _gay_." Ucapnya.

Sasuke tersentak mendengar kata-kata si pirang. Dengan nada berat Sasuke bertanya, "Memangnya ada masalah apa dengan _gay_?"

Naruto memandang si raven dengan alis bertaut. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'ada masalah apa dengan _gay_?' Tentu saja itu masalah." Sungut si pirang.

"Apa masalahnya?" cecar Sasuke berusaha menahan agar nada suaranya tetap terdengar nanar.

"Astaga, Sasuke." Naruto memutar bola matanya jengah. "Memangnya kau tidak jijik dengan laki-laki _gay_?"

"Kenapa harus jijik?" si raven bertanya balik. "Kau tidak bisa menghakimi orientasi seseorang seperti itu."

"Laki-laki itu harusnya bersama dengan perempuan, bukannya dengan sejenisnya." Papar Naruto keras kepala. "Orang yang suka dengan sejenisnya sendiri itu tidak normal Teme, menurutku mereka memiliki kelainan mental yang parah, bahkan mungkin sudah masuk kategori penyakit." Naruto terus bicara tanpa melihat reaksi Sasuke mengenai ucapannya. "Mereka yang memiliki kelainan seperti itu harusnya dimasukkan ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa, kemudian di rehabilitasi sehingga otaknya bisa menjadi waras dan normal lagi, bukan begitu?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan mendapati pemuda pirang itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata tajam dan marah. Rahangnya mengeras dan bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Kau kenapa, Teme?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia justru langsung berdiri kemudian mengambil tas dan jaketnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja belajar si pirang. Melihat Sasuke hendak pergi Naruto ikut berdiri dan mencekal lengan si raven. "Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya namun Sasuke bahkan tidak menatap wajahnya. "Oi, Teme! Ada apa?"

"Lepaskan aku." Suara Sasuke bergetar.

"Kau marah padaku?" Naruto bertanya lagi, bingung melihat tingkah si raven.

"Kau bilang kau jijik dengan Gay, bukan?" si raven balik bertanya, masih dengan tidak menatap si pirang. "Gay itu sakit, abnormal, dan memiliki kelainan mental. Jika memang begitu sebaiknya aku pulang." Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Naruto yang mencengkeram lengannya.

"Apa hubungannya denganmu Teme? Yang aku maksudkan pria Gay, bukan kau." Sanggah Naruto cepat. Tidak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke bereaksi sampai seperti ini.

Dan saat itulah Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya menatap Naruto. Dan pemuda pirang itu terhenyak melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat ini. Ekspresi yang belum pernah si raven itu perlihatkan ke Naruto. Alisnya bertaut lemah dan iris obsidiannya berkaca-kaca. Sasuke yang ini belum pernah Naruto lihat. Sasuke yang ini terlihat begitu rapuh dan… terluka.

"Benar. Maka dari itu kau harus menjauh dariku, Naruto." Suaranya bergetar. "Karena aku Gay."

**Tbc**

**.**

**Please Night mohon maafkan Naruto.**

**Dia memang bodoh dan tidak peka.**

**Nah, gimana? Apa komentar kalian? Bagus atau jelek, silahkan tuangkan dalam bentuk review!**

**Ditunggu yaaa!**

**With love, Nightingale.**


	3. Chapter 3

[—The meaning your words give  
>The feelings with no comparison<br>Emotions with no answer  
>If only we could communicate by meeting eye to eye—]<p>

Nakushita Kotoba (English Translation) – No Regret Life

Naruto 9th Ending Song

**.**

**Chasing Butterflies**

**By**

**Nightingale**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Naruto memandang nanar ke arah pintu yang baru saja tertutup.

Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga, juga suara Sasuke yang memohon pamit pada kedua orang tuanya yang masih asik menonton di ruang tamu. Sasuke berkata bahwa ada urusan mendadak di rumahnya sehingga ia tidak jadi menginap.

Naruto tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan berdiri disana, memandang ke arah pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. Seolah berharap keajaiban terjadi dan pintu itu akan terbuka lagi menampilkan sosok Sasuke dan berkata 'Kena kau!'. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sasuke sudah pergi. Dan entah bagaimana ia merasa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang ikut pergi bersama si raven.

"Sasuke…" ia berbisik pada ruang kosong disekitarnya.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui ada sosok lain yang mendengar percakapan mereka tadi. Bersandar ke dinding samping kamar Naruto dengan mata menerawang.

_Inilah alasan kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah memiliki kekasih. Karena seseorang yang diinginkannya adalah sosok yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia raih._

**Ode to a Nightingale**

Karin memandang bosan ke arah kumpulan manusia di depannya. Para seniornya sedang sibuk menjelaskan tata tertib dan peraturan yang berlaku selama kegiatan Sunday _Suck_ Camp ini berlangsung. Semua mahasiswa tahun pertama yang ikut disuruh berkumpul di depan fakultas jam tujuh pagi tepat. Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu mobil bus yang akan mereka tumpangi menuju ke lokasi Sunday Camp diadakan.

Inilah alasan kenapa Karin tidak pernah mengikuti berbagai macam kegiatan di kampusnya. Inilah alasan kenapa ia sangat berat hati untuk datang.

Ia tidak menyukai keramaian. Suara gaduh, berisik, dan berbagai macam bunyi-bunyian –selain lagu– tidak pernah membuatnya nyaman. Sejak kecil ia memiliki semacam tekanan psikis yang membuatnya merasa seperti sulit bernapas setiap kali berada di tengah-tengah keramaian. Karin yakin dirinya tidak menginap _Agoraphobia_ atau phobia keramaian –setidaknya belum sampai pada tahap itu– karena ia sama sekali tidak merasa takut, hanya saja ia merasa tidak nyaman dan sulit bernapas dengan normal setiap kali berada dalam situasi seperti itu. Ia hanyalah seseorang yang anti-sosial.

"Aku senang karena kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut."

Karin menoleh dan mendapati Kiba berdiri di sebelah kirinya dengan kedua tangan yang tenggelam dalam saku celana. Pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. Karin membalas dengan memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah pikiran?" Kiba tiba-tiba bertanya.

Karin mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Memangnya kenapa? Tidak suka kalau aku ikut?" Karin balik bertanya, sedikit ketus.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya heran tiba-tiba kau datang ke padaku dan bilang ingin mendaftar. Jelas-jelas kemarin kau menolak dengan tegas bahkan sebelum aku memintanya. Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

Karin terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan alasan kenapa ia memutuskan untuk ikut. Satu-satunya alasan ia mengikuti kegiatan ini adalah karena ia ingin melihat sosok itu lagi. Lebih dekat, lebih jelas, dan lebih lama. Namun hal itu tidak mungkin ia katakan pada senior disampingnya.

"_There is no special reason_." Jawabnya kemudian. "Aku mau saja."

Kiba tampak menerima alasan itu dan memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Setidaknya gadis keras kepala disampingnya ini mau ikut, itu sudah cukup. Tidak peduli dengan alasan apapun yang membuatnya berubah pikiran.

Beberapa menit setelahnya dua mobil bus yang disewa oleh para panitia datang. Satu untuk para peserta dan satu untuk para panitia. Dengan teratur semua peserta naik ke mobil dan duduk bersama teman mereka masing-masing. Karin memilih kursi paling belakang dekat dengan jendela. Semua teman-temannya sudah naik dan menempati kursi pilihan mereka masing-masing. Kursi disebelah Karin kosong, sampai akhirnya seseorang naik melalui pintu belakang dan duduk disebelahnya.

Karin menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang mengisi kursi disebelahnya. Namun ia memilih untuk tidak peduli dan tetap mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar melalui jendela. Ia menyumbat kedua lubang telinganya dengan _headset_ kemudian memutar musik di ponselnya dengan volume yang cukup besar. Berusaha meredam suara percakapan teman-temannya yang kelewat bersemangat. Mobil mulai bergerak.

Cuaca hari ini terlihat mendung. Awan tebal menggantung di atas sana. Matahari sama sekali tak tampak dan cahayanya tak mampu menembus gumpalan awan tersebut.

_Sebentar lagi akan hujan._

Lagu yang terdengar melalui _headset_ ditelinganya membuatnya merasa nyaman. Karin sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Ia berada di mobil yang sedang bergerak, memandang keluar siluet bangunan-bangunan yang silih berganti, cahaya matahari yang bersinar rapuh terhalang kumpulan awan. Tanpa sadar bibirnya ikut bergerak mengikuti lagu yang sedang mengalun di telinganya.

"And we walk down the block to my car and I almost brought him up, but you start to talk about the movies that your family watches every single Christmas and I won't talk about that but for the first time, what's past is past…"

Kesadarannya perlahan mengabur, membuat matanya seolah memohon untuk terpejam.

**Ode to a Nightingale**

"Paman Deiiiii!" seorang anak perempuan bersurai pirang pucat yang dikuncir dua berlari menghampirinya begitu ia memasuki rumah atasannya. Dibelakang anak itu pengasuhnya berdiri mengawasi.

Deidara mengangkat tubuh anak itu kemudian menggendongnya.

"Halo anak manis." Sapa Deidara sambil mengecup pipi gempal anak itu. "Sedang apa?"

"Tadi aku membuat kue ulang tahun bersama Nenek di halaman belakang."

"Benarkah? Bolehkah Paman mencobanya?" Deidara bertanya sambil menggendong anak itu menuju halaman belakang. Si pengasuh mengikuti di belakang mereka.

"Tentu saja!" anak itu menjawab riang, iris lavendernya yang pucat bersinar indah. "Paman yang akan mencobanya pertama kali."

"Hmm. Terima kasih Mayu-hime."

Begitu mereka sampai di halaman belakang rumah besar itu, Deidara melihat seorang wanita berusia akhir enam puluhan duduk menghadap meja bundar tanpa alas. Perawakannya sederhana namun anggun dan elegan. Rambutnya yang seluruhnya telah memutih hanya sepanjang pundak dan disisir rapi. Kaca mata dengan bingkai emas bertengger di hidungnya. Meski gurat-gurat keriput telah menghiasi setiap sudut wajahnya, sisa-sisa pesona dan kecantikannya sewaktu muda masih terpancar.

Semalam ia mendapat telepon dari perempuan itu dan memintanya datang ke rumahnya. _Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu._ Kata Nenek Chiyo di telepon semalam. Maka disinilah Deidara sekarang.

"Nenek Chiyo." Sapa Deidara ketika ia sampai di depan wanita tua itu.

Chiyo mendongak kemudian tersenyum begitu melihat pemuda bersurai pirang panjang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya sudah datang.

"Duduklah Deidara." Nenek itu mempersilahkan. "Mayumi, sana pergi main dulu. Ada hal yang harus Nenek bicarakan dengan Paman Dei"

"Baik Nek." Anak kecil itu turun dan melepaskan diri dari Deidara setelah mencium pipi pemuda itu.

Deidara memperhatikan Mayumi yang berlari ke dalam rumah mencari pengasuhnya. Anak itu bertambah tinggi dari yang terakhir Deidara ingat.

"Dia sangat manja padamu."

Deidara beralih menatap Chiyo yang ternyata sedang tersenyum padanya. Deidara balas tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah Nek. Saya senang memanjakannya." Sahut Deidara.

"Dia manja pada semua orang, tapi dia paling manja padamu. Kau bahkan memanggilnya 'putri'."

Deidara lagi-lagi tersenyum. Seorang pelayan datang membawa minuman dan cemilan untuk Deidara.

"Dimata saya dia seperti putri, Nek." Ucap Deidara begitu si pelayan pergi. "Dia sangat mempesona seperti orang tuanya."

Senyum Mayumi sangat mirip dengan senyuman seseorang.

"Mayumi memang sangat mirip dengan Shion. Sayang sekali ibunya tidak memiliki umur yang panjang untuk melihatnya."

Sebuah pisau imajiner seolah ditancapkan tepat di dadanya begitu mendengar nama ibu Mayumi disebut. Nenek itu salah mengartikan maksud ucapan Deidara. Dimata semua orang memang Mayumi sangat mirip dengan mendiang ibunya. Mulai dari warna rambutnya, corak matanya, hingga semangatnya yang membuat anak itu terlihat seperti duplikat Akasuna Shion. Namun tak ada yang melihat bagaimana cara anak itu tersenyum, atau caranya menatap bukanlah Shion sama sekali. Itu adalah millik Sasori, kekasihnya.

Ayah Mayumi.

"Dia membutuhkan figur seorang ibu." Suara nenek Chiyo menariknya dari lamunan. "Untuk itulah aku memintamu datang kesini, Dei. Aku ingin kau bicara pada Sasori."

**Ode to a Nightingale**

"Hei, kau lihat Sasuke?"

"Apa kau tahu dimana Sasuke?"

"Apa Sasuke tadi disini?"

Naruto terus menanyakan hal yang sama pada teman-teman kampus yang berpapasan dengannya. Namun tak ada satupun yang menjawab dengan pasti. Ia sudah berjalan mengelilingi gedung fakultas, dari lantai satu hingga lantai empat. Namun ia sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidung pemuda raven itu.

Sejak malam itu Naruto tidak pernah bicara dengan si raven. Dan itu berarti sudah enam hari terhitung sejak hari itu. Beberapa kali mereka berpapasan di tangga, di taman kampus, atau di kafetaria, namun tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke menyapanya. Memandang pun tidak. Seolah-olah Sasuke tidak menyadari kehadirannya sama sekali, seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Dan meski tidak mau mengakui bahkan pada dirinya sendiri, Naruto tahu bahwa dalam hati ia merasa kecewa.

Maka disinilah ia sekarang, karena Naruto telah mencapai puncak kesabarannya, ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membiarkan masalah berlarut-larut dan Sasuke tahu itu. Mereka harus bicara. Namun hatinya berubah dongkol karena sejak tadi mencari ia belum menemukan sosok tersebut. Naruto tahu Sasuke sudah datang karena hari ini pemuda itu ada kuliah pagi tadi dan juga pukul tiga sore nanti, sehingga Naruto yakin jika pemuda itu belum pulang.

"Brengsek!" Naruto memaki sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke salah satu kursi di kafetaria, sedangkan tasnya ditaruh diatas meja. Ia duduk di sudut kafetaria sendirian.

Pandangannya menatap lapangan hijau yang terbentang luas disebelah kirinya, sebelah tangannya menopang dagu dengan siku yang bertumpu pada meja. Sekelompok mahasiswa yang tergabung dalam tim sepak bola di kampusnya tampak baru selesai latihan. Perhatian Naruto bertumpu pada dua pemuda yang berjalan agak tertinggal dibelakang teman-temannya. Kedua pemuda itu sibuk bercanda, sesekali saling dorong bahu, kemudian tertawa bersama.

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat keakraban dua pemuda itu.

Salah satu dari mereka memukul belakang kepala temannya kemudian berlari secepat mungkin. Pemuda yang tadi dipukul terlihat mengaduh kemudian segera mengejar pemuda yang satunya ke pinggir lapangan. Naruto terus mengamati siluet dua manusia tersebut hingga sosok mereka tertelan bayangan gedung.

Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya, berusaha meredakan sakit yang mendera kepalanya sejak seminggu lalu. Jujur saja, pengakuan Sasuke malam itu membuatnya terguncang. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata Sasuke adalah seorang pecinta sesama jenis. Setelah berteman selama kurang lebih tiga tahun namun tidak sekalipun Sasuke bercerita tentang orientasi seksualnya pada Naruto. Naruto sendiri tidak pernah bertanya karena, _hell_, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pemuda se-_gentle_ Sasuke ternyata seorang…

Gay.

Selama ini Naruto mengira laki-laki yang menyukai sesama jenis itu selalu memakai pakaian ketat, melambai, dan suka menggoda laki-laki yang lain. Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia begitu dingin, penampilannya selalu menakjubkan, dan ia bahkan tidak pernah memperlihatkan rasa tertarik pada siapapun, —pada laki-laki manapun.

Berkali-kali Naruto merutuki mulutnya sendiri setiap kali mengingat kata-kata yang dilontarkannya pada Sasuke malam itu.

_Kelainan mental, sakit, tidak normal._

"Ya Tuhan… apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak setiap kali bayangan wajah Sasuke malam itu terlintas dibenaknya.

Terlihat begitu terluka dan sedih. Naruto tidak pernah menyangka dirinya bisa sebrengsek itu.

Ponselnya bergetar. Dilihatnya nama dan nomor kekasihnya tertera di layar.

"Halo… Aku di kafetaria samping lapangan… Aku sendirian…Ya ya… Aku tunggu."

Naruto memutuskan sambungan. Ponselnya yang sewarna buah jeruk ia letakkan secara asal-asalan ke atas meja. Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan tentang ponsel itu muncul dibenaknya.

_**.**_

"_Teme, coba lihat itu!" Naruto menunjuk ke dalam sebuah toko dengan etalase kaca yang ada disebelahnya. Mereka baru keluar dari toko pakaian ketika iris safirnya melihat sebuah toko elektronik yang menarik perhatiannya._

"_Ada apa, Dobe?" Sasuke yang berjalan disebelahnya juga ikut menghentikan langkah._

"_Lihat itu, Teme. Itu adalah ponsel keluaran terbaru yang aku cari!" pekik Naruto dengan penuh semangat._

_Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas. "Hn. Lalu?"_

"_Ayo kita beli!"_

"_Kita?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Oi, Dobe!"_

_Naruto tidak segera menjawab. Ia sudah lebih dulu menarik lengan kemeja Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam toko tersebut._

_Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Si pemuda pirang sibuk melihat-lihat ke dalam kotak kaca, sedangkan pemuda lain disebelahnya tampak cuek dengan sikap acuh tak acuhnya._

"_Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya si pegawai toko sopan._

_Perempuan itu memamerkan senyum terbaiknya pada dua pemuda yang terlihat begitu bertolak belakang namun sama-sama menawan di hadapannya._

"_Saya ingin membeli ponsel ini. Dua, yang berwana _orange _dan_ black."

"_Baik, Tuan. Mohon ditunggu sebentar." Si pelayan meninggalkan mereka._

_Si pirang mengalihkan pandangan, menatap pemuda yang memasang ekspresi datar andalannya di sebelahnya._

"_Nah, Teme. Kemarikan kartu kreditmu." Pinta Naruto sambil menengadahkan tangan._

_Untuk yang kesekian kalinya alis Sasuke mengerut hingga hampir bertaut hari ini._

"_Untuk apa?" tanyanya._

"_Tentu saja untuk membayar ponsel tadi." Jawab Naruto tidak sabar._

_Urat kekesalan tampak muncul di dahi Sasuke. "Sejak kapan aku bilang ingin membeli hp baru, Dobe?"_

_Naruto cengengesan tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. "Aku tahu, tapi ponsel itu bagus, dan desainnya sangat keren. Aku mau membelinya."_

"_Kalau kau mau beli ya beli saja. Kenapa harus aku juga?"_

"_Karena aku mau kita memakai ponsel yang sama. Kau yang warna hitam dan aku yang oranye."_

"_Aku tidak mau." Tolak Sasuke tegas._

"_Yah, kenapa tidak mau? Ayolah, Temeeeeee…"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Iya."_

"_Tidak."_

"_Iya."_

"_Tidak."_

"_Iya."_

_Sasuke tidak menjawab._

"_Mau yah, Teme, yah. Yah yah yah!"_

_Sasuke masih diam._

"_Ayolah, Sasukeeeeeee. Aku mau kita memakai ponsel yang sama persis."_

"_Kenapa harus?" tanya Sasuke, masih berusaha untuk menolak._

"_Kenapa kau tidak mau?" Naruto bertanya balik._

"_Karena ponselku masih bagus."_

"_Tapi aku mau ponsel kita kembar…" _

…

"_Sasuke, kau mau kan?" tangan Naruto melingkari lengan Sasuke._

…

"_Yah yah yah."_

…

"_Yah, Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke menatap tajam wajah si pirang yang memasang ekspresi memelas. Seakan-akan berniat melubangi jidat pemuda itu dengan tatapannya. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke, ia sudah sangat terbiasa. Mata birunya yang bulat menatap iris obsidian Sasuke dalam-dalam. Beberapa menit mereka masih saling bertatapan seperti itu. Namun pada akhirnya Sasuke menghela napas dan memutus kontak matanya dengan si pirang, tanda ia menyerah. Naruto yang mengerti isyarat tersebut langsung tersenyum lebar hingga barisan giginya terlihat semua._

"_Aku menang." Ucap Naruto dengan senang._

"_Kau berisik, Dobe." _

_Naruto tertawa senang. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri tanpa menyadari pegawai toko yang tadi melayani mereka sudah kembali dan hanya berdiri dengan wajah bingung._

_**.**_

Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging disudut bibirnya begitu mengingat bagaimana ekspresi si pegawai toko. Pada akhirnya Sasuke setuju untuk membeli ponsel tersebut, dan ponsel itu masih dipakai olehnya dan Sasuke. Mengingat itu membuat Naruto semakin kesal. Ia merindukan pemuda raven tersebut.

Sekali lagi ia menghembuskan napas pelan. Sebaiknya ia mencoba mendatangi rumah Sasuke saja.

**Ode to a Nightingale**

"_I hate this fucking shit camp!_" Karin mengumpat sambil memunguti kayu-kayu kering dengan gerakan bersungut-sungut. Ditelinganya terpasang _headset_ yang tersambung ke ponsel di saku jaketnya. Ia sedang berbicara dengan Konan melalui telepon.

[Berhentilah mengeluh, Karin.] Gadis bersurai merah itu bisa membayangkan wajah bosan sahabatnya ketika mengatakan itu.

"Ugh. Andai saja kau ada disini." Rajuknya. Ia terus berjalan lurus ke dalam hutan sambil memungut ranting yang ia temukan.

Diseberang Konan tertawa kecil. [Jangan manja, harusnya kau senang karena bisa melihat Kak Sai lebih lama. _Cheer up!_ Dekati dia!]

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan berani berdekatan dengannya. Bukan tanpa alasan aku menyebutnya Pangeran Matahari."

[Yaya, aku tahu. Kau membicarakannya setiap hari di kampus, telingaku sampai bosan mendengarnya.]

Karin tertawa. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku benar-benar menyukainya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

[_Hell_, Karin, kau bertingkah seperti remaja ababil. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang dilakukan Kak Kiba?]

Alis Karin mengerut mendengar Konan bertanya tentang senior nyentriknya yang satu itu.

"Dia sedang memasangkan tenda untuk kelompokku."

[Dan kau tidak membantunya?] tanya Konan dengan nada mencela.

"Hei, aku tidak tahu cara memasang tenda!" Karin berusaha membela diri. "Jadi dia memintaku untuk pergi mencari kayu kering untuk api unggun nanti malam, sedangkan dia mendirikan tenda bersama teman kelompokku yang lain."

[Ah, sepertinya sangat menyenangkan…] Konan menggumam.

"Yeah, tentu saja. Apalagi ditemani sekelompok serangga penghisap darah yang sanggup mengangkat tubuhmu. _Fantastic!_" timpalnya sarkastis.

[Oh, ya ampun, Karin. Bersenang-senanglah sedikit, kalau tidak kau bisa- srek srek]

"Halo… Konan? Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu. Halo?"

[srek srek tut tut tut]

Karin merogoh sakunya, mengecek dan melihat tanda x kecil disudut kanan layar ponselnya. Tidak ada jaringan.

"Aaagh! Inilah alasan kenapa aku benci ke hutan." Karin menggerutu sendirian.

Dilihatnya kayu bakar yang dibawanya sudah lumayan banyak. Banyak dalam cakupan kekuatan Karin untuk membawa kayu-kayu tersebut yang mulai terasa berat. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali saja. Namun begitu ia memutar badan, ia langsung dihadapkan pada pemandangan hutan yang sama disetiap sudutnya. Setiap pohon terlihat mirip. Merasa was-was, akhirnya ia memilih berjalan lurus dengan arah terbalik yang tadi dilaluinya. Namun setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Karin merasa bahwa jalan yang dilaluinya justru sama sekali berbeda dengan yang tadi dilewatinya. Apalagi tadi ia sendiri juga tidak merasa yakin apakah tadi ia memang benar-benar berjalan lurus atau tidak, mengingat tadi Karin hanya asal berjalan menunduk menatap tanah saja tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ditambah ia terlalu sibuk mengeluh pada Konan yang tadi diteleponnya.

Ia terus menatap sekeliling. Hanya ada pohon yang menjulang tinggi dan semak belukar yang tumbuh sembarang. Langit diatas hampir tak tampak karena terhalang rimbunnya daun-daun pohon. Tanah dibawahnya berumput dengan batu-batu besar yang ditumbuhi lumut. Terasa lembab karena jarang tersentuh sinar matahari. Suara-suara hewan pengisi hutan sesekali terdengar.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Jujur saja, hutan liar bukanlah tempat yang menyenangkan bagi Karin. Terlalu banyak hal-hal mengerikan yang tersimpan didalamnya. Binatang buas, tumbuhan beracun, sampai penjahat pun juga kadang bersembunyi di hutan. Ugh. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat perut Karin mual seketika. Jam di ponselnya menunjukkan angka 05.27pm. Sebentar lagi senja akan segera bertandang, dan jika Karin tidak segera menemukan jalan keluar, maka sudah dipastikan bahwa ia akan menghabiskan malam ditengah hutan belantara sendirian.

Dia semakin bingung. Ia tersesat. Ponselnya tidak memiliki jaringan sama sekali. Dan tidak tanda-tanda keberadaan orang lain sejauh iris ruby Karin memandang.

Tidak adakah panitia yang menyadari ketidakhadirannya ditengah-tengah para peserta yang lain? Bukankah ia sudah pergi cukup lama? Apakah tidak ada yang men-

"Hei."

"Aaah!" Karin langsung berteriak. Refleks ia menutup mata dengan kedua tangan menutupi kepalanya.

"Oi! Kenapa berteriak?"

Karin membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Seorang pemuda bermata kelam berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Karin bertanya disela-sela napasnya yang terengah-engah.

Sosok yang ditanya mengerutkan alis. "Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Teman-temanmu sedang sibuk mendirikan tenda."

Karin salah tingkah. "A-aku sedang mencari kayu bakar."

"Dan kemudian kau tersesat." Lanjutnya. Lebih terkesan seperti pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan.

"Be-begitulah…" akunya malu-malu. Pipinya merona tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Ayo kembali." Ajaknya.

Karin tanpa menoleh lagi langsung segera berjalan dengan langkah-langkah lebar.

"Hei."

Karin berhenti. Sekali lagi ia menoleh. Pemuda itu menatapnya bosan sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau mau masuk ke hutan semakin dalam? Arah yang benar itu kesini." Si pemuda menunjuk arah yang bertolak belakang dengan tujuan Karin.

Karin tertawa canggung. "Oh, begitu."

Si pemuda menjadi pemandu, sementara Karin mengekor dibelakang dengan patuh. Agak susah payah mengejar langkah si pemuda yang terlalu cepat, namun ia tidak mengeluh sedikitpun. Karin takut membuat senior di depannya menjadi kesal karena sudah merepotkan. Bertemu dengan sosok itu saja Karin sudah sangat bersyukur, setidaknya ia tidak harus sendirian di tengah hutan hingga malam.

"Ulurkan tanganmu."

Karin segera mengangkat wajahnya. Iris ruby-nya bertemu pandang manik kelam pemuda itu.

"Eh?"

"Pegang tanganku, supaya kau tidak tertinggal." Jelas pemuda itu datar.

"Ti-tidak usah. Aku akan berjalan cepat supaya tidak tertinggal terlalu jauh." Karin menolak halus.

Pemuda itu mendecih. "Kau mau tersesat lagi?" wajah pemuda itu masih sedatar tembok, tapi nada suaranya terdengar sedikit kesal. "Sebentar lagi gelap, dan hewan penghuni hutan akan segera keluar mencari makan. Kita akan mendapat masalah kalau tidak segera keluar dari sini sebelum matahari benar-benar tenggelam. Kau mengerti?"

"I-iya." Karin mengangguk kecil.

Dengan agak gemetar Karin mengulurkan tangan menyambut tangan pucat pemuda itu. Si pemuda langsung menggenggam tangan Karin erat kemudian menariknya berjalan tepat dibelakangnya. Tangannya yang besar melingkupi tangan Karin seutuhnya. Awalnya Karin mengira genggaman pemuda di depannya ini akan seperti lantai marmer di malam hari, beku, sedingin ekspresi dan kata-katanya. Namun ternyata Karin salah, tangan pucat itu terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman. Ah, julukan Pangeran Matahari memang sangat cocok untuknya. Karin tidak menyesal tersesat sama sekali jika yang datang menolongnya adalah Shimura Sai. Jantungnya berdebar liar tak karuan saking gugupnya.

Setelah ini Karin harus menelepon Konan jika ponselnya sudah mendapat jaringan lagi, atau jika ia masih bisa bersabar maka ia akan menunggu sampai kegiatan ini selesai dan sudah kembali ke kota.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri membuatnya tak mendengar ucapan Sai dengan jelas.

"Aku tanya siapa namamu?" Sai mengulang pertanyaannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Na-namaku Namikaze Karin." Jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Kau yang sering bersama Kiba itu kan?"

"I-iya." _Sial! Kenapa aku jadi gagap begini?_ Karin memaki dalam hati.

"Kalian pacaran?" tanya Sai lagi. Masih dengan nada datar khasnya.

"TIDAK!" Karin menjawab cepat. Menyadari suaranya agak kelewatan, ia menurunkan nada suaranya. "Ti-tidak. Kami hanya teman. Kak Kiba adalah senior yang baik."

"Begitu." Hanya itu tanggapan Sai.

Selama sisa perjalanan itu Sai tidak mengatakan apapun lagi sedangkan Karin terlalu malu dan takut untuk balik bertanya.

"Karin!" Kiba langsung menghambur memeluk Karin begitu gadis itu muncul dari balik semak-semak. Genggaman tangan Sai terlepas tanpa sengaja. Panitia lain datang mengelilingi mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiba bertubi-tubi sambil meneliti tubuh Karin apakah ada gadis itu terluka atau mengalami cidera.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kak." Jawab Karin sambil tersenyum tipis. Agak menyesal karena sudah membuat seniornya cemas. "Maaf sudah membuat kalian cemas. Untung ada Kak Sai yang melihatku." Jelasnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang namun sosok itu sudah tidak ada dimana-mana. Padahal Karin ingin mengucapkan terima kasih.

Kiba bernapas lega. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Sekarang pergi cuci muka dan ganti baju. Setelah makan malam semua peserta akan berkumpul untuk persiapan _outbond_ besok."

"_Alright_." Karin mengangguk patuh. Ia segera berjalan menuju tendanya dan tidak keluar hingga waktu makan malam.

**.**

Besoknya pagi-pagi sekali Karin sudah disuruh bangun oleh panitia yang ditugaskan khusus untuk membimbing kelompoknya. Seharian ia dan seluruh peserta disuruh untuk lari kesana kemari dari satu pos ke pos yang lain, mengambil bola menggunakan tali tipis, berjalan dengan mata ditutup tanpa boleh menginjak bagian-bagian tertentu, menyusun _puzzle_, mengisi ember menggunakan timba yang bocor, dan masih banyak hal konyol lainnya –menurut Karin- yang ia lakukan.

Sore harinya, penampilannya terlihat kacau. Rambut kusut, kotor, berkeringat, dan basah.

Kiba menertawainya dengan suara keras-keras.

"Berhenti tertawa, Kak Kiba!" hardik Karin kesal setengah mati.

"Ya ampun, Karin. _You look so_… uhm, _wonderful?_" Ucap Kiba tidak yakin sambil mengulum senyum.

Karin balas menatap dengan tatapan bengis andalannya. "_Shut up. I hate you!_"

"_Really? Ah, I love you too._" Balas Kiba seolah-olah Karin menyatakan cinta. Senyumnya terkembang lebar.

"Aha? _Did I say 'I love you?'_" tanya Karin jengkel.

"_You did. Just now_." Balasnya sambil menyeringai

"Argh. _You're mad._"

"_Well, thank you. I think that is the compliment._"

Karin mendengus. "_Only you who take it as a compliment._"

"_Okay. Great. Another compliment._"

Akhirnya Karin tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kakak menang." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangan tanda menyerah. "Aku harus membersihkan diri dulu."

"Jangan terlalu lama. Malam ini kita akan membuat api unggun yang besar dan bersenang-senang."

Lagi-lagi ia mendengus. "Kalau bersenang-senang yang kau maksud adalah duduk melingkar sambil menyanyikan lagu-lagu _mellow_ yang membosankan_, well, I think I better sleep._"

"Oh, _no, don't worry. This is gonna be fun. _Kau harus ikut, kalau tidak aku akan masuk ke dalam tendamu dan menyeretmu keluar."

"Ugh. _You are a controlfreak._"

Karin berlalu dari sana dengan suara tawa Kiba yang mengiringinya. Meskipun gadis itu terlihat kesal setengah mati namun Kiba yakin Karin sudah setuju.

Malamnya seluruh peserta dan panitia duduk mengelilingi api unggun, akrab dan menyatu seolah mereka bukanlah senior dan junior. Salah satu tujuan dari kegiatan ini memang untuk mendekatkan para peserta dengan senior-senior mereka, juga bagi sesama mahasiswa tahun pertama yang awalnya tidak saling kenal kini bisa menjadi teman karena ikut kegiatan ini. Batang pohon yang sudah mati dijadikan sebagai alas duduk. Cemilan dan minuman bersoda disediakan. Ketua panitia memberikan sepatah kata untuk seluruh panitia yang sudah bekerja keras hingga kegiatan rutin di jurusan mereka bisa terlaksanakan dengan baik, juga kepada semua peserta yang mengikuti camp tersebut. Setelahnya mereka semua bercerita, tertawa, dan bercanda bersama.

Namun lagi-lagi Karin hanya diam. Duduk di pinggir dan agak ke belakang hingga sosoknya agak tak terlihat karena terlindung oleh tubuh seseorang disampingnya. Karin bukannya bosan, hanya saja lagi-lagi penyakitnya kambuh begitu mendengar suara riuh dan gaduh seperti ini. Suasana semakin semarak begitu salah satu panitia datang membawa gitar dan meminta siapapun dari mereka untuk bernyanyi. Beberapa panitia dan peserta bersedia menjadi penghibur dadakan karena terus dipaksa oleh teman-temannya. Setidaknya Karin bersyukur karena Kiba tidak berpikir untuk menyuruhnya menyanyi, tidak, Karin tidak akan mau meskipun ia bisa memainkan gitar itu dengan sangat baik.

Salah satu teman sekelasnya menyanyikan lagu cinta yang cukup terkenal, namun Karin tidak menyimak sama sekali. Ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Sai yang sedang serius mendengarkan cerita teman yang duduk disebelahnya. Sesekali wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum dan tertawa kecil. Sepertinya temannya itu sedang menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu. Pemuda itu duduk diseberang Karin, dan posisi Karin yang agak dibelakang membuatnya bisa memperhatikan Sai dengan leluasa. Wajahnya terlindung dari sinar api unggun sehingga ia bisa menatap pemuda itu tanpa harus diketahui oleh siapapun.

Malam semakin larut, Karin memutuskan untuk masuk ke tenda lebih cepat dari teman-temannya dengan alasan sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera tidur. Kiba tidak melihatnya pindah, sepertinya berkaleng-kaleng minuman soda membuat pemuda itu sedikit mabuk. Namun kenyataannya setelah berjam-jam bergulung dalam selimut kepompong miliknya Karin malah tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Bahkan hingga keadaan diluar tenda sudah sepi dan orang-orang kembali ke tendanya masing-masing. Akhirnya Karin menyerah dan bangun, mengambil jaket tebalnya kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar dari tenda.

Api masih menyala, semua lampu di masing-masing tenda sudah lama mati. Teman-teman dan seniornya sudah melanglang ke dunia mimpi. Jam di ponselnya sudah menunjukkan angka 01.45 dini hari, hanya tinggal Karin yang terjaga. Batang-batang pohon yang menjadi kursi telentang kosong. Namun ada sebuah gitar yang tergeletak dan disandarkan pada salah satu batang pohon disana. Karin tersenyum kemudian meraih gitar tersebut. Setidaknya ada sesuatu yang bisa menemaninya.

Satu-satunya hal yang Karin sukai dari camp ini adala lokasinya. Mereka berkemah di tanah lapang berumput yang berada tepat di pinggir tebing. Dibawah mereka terbentang laut luas yang ombaknya terus menghantam dinding tebing dengan keras, sedangkan diatas mereka langit penuh bintang menjadi atap mereka. Dan tidak ada tempat lain yang lebih Karin merasa nyaman untuk menghabiskan waktu selain berada di tempat-tempat tinggi.

Karin duduk di sebuah batu yang mencuat ke permukaan tanah di pinggir tebing dan menghadap laut, namun tidak terlalu jauh dari api unggun sehingga punggunggnya masih mendapatkan kehangatan. Gitar yang tadi diambilnya ia pangku, sesekali tangan kirinya menekan sembarang nada kemudian tangan kanannya memetik senar dengan pelan. Terlahir sebagai satu-satunya anak perempuan membuat Karin sering menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama dua kakaknya yang semuanya laki-laki. Apapun hal yang dilakukan oleh Deidara dan Naruto, Karin pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Ia belajar bermain gitar begitu melihat Naruto menyanyi sambil memainkan alat musik itu disuatu malam ketika ia masih SMA. Karin menyukai _skateboard_ karena Deidara terlihat sangat keren setiap kali ia berselancar dengan papan tersebut. _Hell,_ Karin bahkan pernah hampir dipanggang oleh ibunya karena kedapatan hendak mewarnai rambutnya menjadi pirang seperti ayah dan kakaknya di dalam kamar. Waktu itu ia merasa jengkel karena diantara mereka bertiga hanya dirinya yang berambut merah, sedangkan kakaknya benar-benar terlihat seperti kopian dari ayahnya. Meskipun waktu itu ia tidak jadi melakukannya karena setelahnya Kushina menjadi sedikit murung. Karin selalu menjadikan kedua kakaknya panutan sehingga ia menjadi seperti dua kakaknya yang semuanya laki-laki tanpa sadar.

Namun Karin tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali meski ibunya sering menegurnya yang selalu bertingkah seperti laki-laki dibandingkan seorang gadis, karena ayah dan dua kakaknya adalah laki-laki yang paling penting di hidup Karin. Ia tiba-tiba teringat pada malam dimana ia mendegar pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasuke minggu lalu. Waktu itu Karin berniat untuk buang air kecil, dan kamar mandi di lantai dua rumah mereka terletak di ujung lorong setelah kamar Naruto. Namun niatnya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi hilang begitu mendengar suara-suara yang berasal dari kamar kakak keduanya. Penasaran, Karin berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Naruto dan mencoba menyimak suara-suara tersebut. Tidak perlu melihat bagaimana wajah Sasuke untuk tahu betapa kecewanya si raven akan kata-kata Naruto malam itu, mendengar suaranya yang bergetar saja Karin sudah tahu.

Bagaimana hubungan mereka sekarang?

Apakah Kak Sasuke masih marah pada Kak Naruto?

Sudahkah si pirang bodoh itu meminta maaf pada Kak Sasuke?

Jika Sasuke benar-benar seorang Gay, dan ada seseorang yang pemuda itu sukai namun tidak berani mengungkapkannya, maka kemungkinan besar orang yang Sasuke maksud adalah kakaknya sendiri. Namun Naruto tidak menyadari hal itu karena si bodoh itu terlalu sibuk dengan pacar-pacarnya. Dan jika kakaknya tahu perasaan Sasuke, bagaimana reaksi kakaknya? Apakah Naruto akan merasa jijik pada Sasuke? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Cara berpikir kakaknya tidak sedangkal itu. Naruto mungkin polos –bahkan cenderung bodoh- tapi Karin yakin kakaknya tidak akan bersikap menjauhi Sasuke hanya karena orientasi seksual sahabatnya berbeda dengannya.

Ha-ah…

Tangannya bergerak memainkan gitar, menghasilkan nada-nada yang mengisi kesunyian disekitarnya.

Last night I heard my own heart beating  
>Sounded like footsteps on my stairs<br>Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
>Even though I know you're not there<br>I was playing back a thousand memories baby  
>Thinkin bout everything we've been through<br>Maybe I've been going back too much lately  
>When time stood still and I had you<p>

Come back come back come back to me here  
>Like you would you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside til I came out  
>Come back come back come back to me here<br>Like you could you could if you just said you're sorry  
>I know that we could work it out somehow<br>But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now

Terbersit dalam pikirannya pasti sangat menyenangkan jika saja saat ini Pangeran Matahari-nya duduk disebelahnya dan mendengarkan nyanyiannya. Untuk sesaat angan itu terasa menghipnotis.

I know people change and these things happen  
>But I remember how it was back then<br>Wrapped up in your arms and our friends are laughing  
>Cause nothing like this ever happened to them<br>Now I'm pacing down the hall  
>Chasing down your street<br>Flashback to a night when you said to me  
>Nothing's gonna change not for me and you<br>Not before I knew how much I had to lose

Come back come back come back to me here  
>Like you would you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside til I came out  
>Come back come back come back to me here<br>Like you could you could if you just said you're sorry  
>I know that we could work it out somehow<br>But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now

Karin tidak pernah membiarkan keluarganya mendengarnya bermain gitar, karena kedua kakaknya –terutama Naruto- pasti akan menggodanya lagi dengan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bisa pergi mengamen di jalan tol. Tapi sekarang ia tidak ada di rumah, semua teman-teman dan seniornya sudah terlelap, dan ia sedang berada di tempat yang disukainya.

If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on  
>I'd be waiting for you ever since you've been gone<br>I just want it back the way it was before  
>And I just wanna see you back at my front door<br>And I'd say

Maka mumpung ada kesempatan, ia akan bernyanyi sepuasnya.

Come back come back come back to me here  
>Like you would before you said it's not that easy<br>Before the fight, before I left you out  
>But I'd take it all back now<p>

Come back come back come back to me here  
>Like you would you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside til I came out  
>Come back come back come back to me here<br>Like you could you could if you just said you're sorry  
>I know that we could work it out somehow<br>But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now

You'd be here by now  
>It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now<br>Baby what about the ending  
>Oh I thought you'd be here by now oh ohh ohh ohh<br>That you'd be here by now

"Wow."

Karin tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. Kiba berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang tenggelam dalam saku jaket. Iris ruby-nya mulai terbiasa dengan gaya khas seniornya itu.

"Aku baru tahu bahwa ternyata kau bisa bermain gitar."

Sialan. Karin keki. Ia sepertinya bernyanyi terlalu keras hingga pemuda ini terbangun karena mendengar suaranya. Wajahnya memerah karena kedapatan.

"A-apakah aku membangunkan Kakak?"

Kiba menggeleng. "Aku sebenarnya belum tidur sama sekali."

Karin menjadi semakin malu. Jadi, Kiba sudah mendengar nyanyiannya sejak awal? Ugh. Sekarang wajahnya pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Namun Kiba hanya tersenyum melihat Karin yang berusaha menahan malu.

"Kenapa Kakak belum tidur?" Tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Belum mengantuk. Dan ketika aku mendengar suara langkah kaki, aku mengintip keluar. Kukira ada hewan buas atau orang asing, namun ternyata itu kau."

Karin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kiba melangkah mendekat kemudian duduk di batu yang sama disebelah gadis itu, ikut memandang laut yang terlihat buram karena kegelapan.

"Kenapa kau sangat suka berada ketinggian?" pertanyaan Kiba membuat Karin mengerutkan kening.

"Darimana Kakak tahu?" ia bertanya balik.

Kiba tersenyum tipis. "Aku sering melihatmu berdiri di lantai tiga menatap ke bawah. Jadi aku mengasumsikan kau suka ketinggian."

"Yah. Aku tidak tahu Kakak memperhatikanku sampai segitunya." Iris ruby Karin mengerling jenaka.

Kiba mendengus. "Tentu saja, berapa kali seseorang berdiri di pinggir gedung menatap ke bawah dengan kedua tangan bertumpu ke pembatas besi dalam sehari? Tiga kali seminggu mungkin masih wajar, tapi setiap hari?"

Giliran Karin yang kini tertawa kecil. "Yaya. Kakak benar, aku memang suka ketinggian." Akunya. "Berada di tempat tinggi selalu membuatku merasa bebas untuk bernapas. Seolah kaki tidak menjejak tanah dan dunia terlihat begitu jauh. Tidak ada beban dan terasa seperti terbang." Ia lagi-lagi tertawa, kemudian menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Kiba sedang memandang wajahnya. "Terdengar aneh ya? Tapi itulah yang kurasakan."

"Aku bisa mengerti." Sahutnya pelan. Tidak ada mimik bercanda di wajahnya.

Beberapa saat keduanya terdiam. Gitar yang tadi Karin pakai kini bersandar pada sisi batu yang tidak terduduki. Keheningan itu terasa nyaman, dan perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Karin mulai terasa berat. Baru saja ia berniat pamit pada Kiba untuk kembali ke tendanya ketika suara Kiba kembali terdengar.

"Lagu itu." Kiba menggumam.

"Hn?"

"Apakah kau ingin seseorang melakukan hal yang seperti di lagu itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Karin terdiam. Masih belum menangkap maksud pertanyaan dari pemuda disampingnya.

"Yah. Seperti di dalam film." Kiba mengedikkan bahu. "Seseorang berdiri di bawah hujan dan menunggumu keluar untuk meminta maaf atau tetap memelukmu meski orang-orang menertawakannya. Apakah kau mau melakukan itu semua?"

Karin tertegun sejenak. Maukah ia? Karin berangan-angan tentang seseorang berdiri di bawah hujan di depan rumahnya ketika ia marah, menunggu hingga ia keluar kemudian memaafkannya. Dan orang yang langsung terbersit di benaknya adalah seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan iris sekelam malam. Manis dan menyesakkan, sekaligus mustahil diwaktu yang sama.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Membayangkannya saja sudah terasa membahagiakan. Namun pertanyaan yang benar bukan apakah aku mau atau tidak, melainkan adakah orang yang bersedia melakukan itu untukku?"

Kiba bungkam. Sesuatu didalam dadanya meletup-letup meminta keluar,-

"Aku kembali ke tenda dulu. _G'night,_ Kak."

-namun semua itu tertahan di tenggorokannya.

**Ode to a Nightingale**

Sasori baru saja duduk di kursi belakang kemudi ketika ponselnya berdentang sekali menandakan sebuah pesan baru saja masuk. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum ketika melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan padanya.

From: Dei

Bisakah kita bicara sebentar sebelum kau pulang?

Deidara sangat jarang mengajaknya untuk bertemu lebih dulu. Biasanya harus Sasori yang menyeret pemuda itu lebih dulu supaya mau keluar dengannya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia pun membalas.

To: Dei

Tentu saja. Aku tunggu di apartemen.

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Semua rasa penat yang sejak tadi menumpuk di pundak dan kelopak matanya seolah menguap seketika. Kadang Sasori heran bagaimana pemuda pirang beriris langit itu mempengaruhi perasaannya. Tidak cukup semenit ponselnya kembali berdentang.

From: Dei

Aku sudah disini.

Sasori sedikit terkejut. Ternyata Deidara sudah disana, menunggunya. Seolah-olah si pirang tahu bahwa ia pasti memilih tempat itu sebagai lokasi pertemuan mereka. Ia kembali mengetik pesan balasan pada kekasihnya. Setelah itu ia segera menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengemudikan kendaraannya menuju jalan raya. Sasori yakin seratus persen bahwa Deidara tidak akan membalas pesannya kali ini. Pemuda itu terlalu gengsi untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, namun tidak mau juga bersikap munafik dengan menampiknya dengan jawaban tidak. Tapi tidak masalah, toh, tanpa Deidara katakan pun Sasori sudah tahu jawabannya, karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

.

To: Dei

Wow. Apakah kau sebegitu rindunya padaku?

Deidara menghela napas membaca pesan terakhir yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Ia tidak akan membalas karena Sasori memang tidak membutuhkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang sudah pasti diketahuinya.

Manik birunya memandang keseluruhan apartemen yang sudah menjadi rumah kedua baginya.

Tidak ada yang tahu jika ia memiliki apartemen yang terdaftar atas namanya. Awalnya ia marah dan menolak mentah-mentah ketika ia tahu Sasori membeli apartemen untuknya, namun Sasori adalah seorang laki-laki yang keras kepala, dan Deidara tidak pernah menang melawannya.

Ingatannya mundur ke beberapa jam sebelum ia datang kesini.

**.**

"_Aku ingin kau bicara pada Sasori." Ucap Nenek Chiyo sekali lagi._

_Deidara menatap wanita tua yang duduk di seberangnya. Perempuan ini sudah dianggapnya seperti nenek sendiri._

"_Tentang apa, Nek?"_

"_Katakan padanya untuk mencari kekasih."_

_Lagi-lagi sebuah pisau imajiner menusuk jantungnya._

"_Sa-saya rasa saya tidak pantas mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Dia adalah atasan saya."_

"_Aku sudah sering mengatakan hal ini padanya, namun Sasori tidak pernah mau memikirkannya. Mungkin ia akan mau mendengar jika kau yang mengatakannya." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Sasori tidak akan tersinggung apalagi marah, sebelum bekerja kalian adalah teman sekampus meskipun cucuku satu tingkat diatasmu, tapi Sasori sudah menganggapmu seperti adiknya sendiri."_

_Deidara terpekur mendengar kata-kata nenek Chiyo. Adik…_

"_Mayumi sudah hampir tiga tahun, berarti sudah selama itu Sasori menjadi seorang duda. Aku mengerti jika memang Sasori sangat mencintai mendiang istrinya, tapi Mayumi membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu, dan aku sudah terlalu tua untuk melakukan itu semua. Sasori selalu pulang larut dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk putrinya, anak itu pasti kesepian. Lagi pula, aku masih ingin memiliki cicit lagi, dengan begitu rumah ini akan sedikit lebih ramai dan Mayumi akan punya teman untuk bermain." Tatapan nenek itu berubah sendu. Mengingat keadaan rumah tangga cucunya yang tak lengkap._

_Deidara mencoba tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan nenek itu. Berusaha memberi kekuatan padanya, pun pada dirinya sendiri._

"_Rumah besar ini terasa begitu lengang dan sepi, tanpa sentuhan tangan seorang nyonya rumah." Ucapnya lagi._

"_Anda adalah nyonya di rumah ini, Nek." Sahut Deidara pelan. Nenek Chiyo balas menggenggam tangannya._

"_Aku sudah terlalu lama menempati posisi itu, Dei. Dan aku rasa rumah ini membutuhkan nyonya rumah yang baru." Nenek Chiyo berhenti sejenak. "Aku sudah tua, namun Mayumi masih sangat kecil. Bagaimana aku bisa meninggal dengan tenang jika aku harus meninnggalkan cicitku tanpa seseorang yang bisa menjaga dan menyayanginya?" tanyanya putus asa._

_Deidara menggeleng lemah. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, Nek. Nenek tidak akan meninggal. Nenek harus terus hidup untuk melihat Mayumi tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan baik hati seperti nenek buyutnya."_

_Nenek Chiyo tersenyum lembut mendengar kata-kata Deidara. Tangannya yang bebas menangkup punggung tangan Deidara yang menggenggam tangannya yang satunya. "Tentu saja aku ingin melihatnya, Dei. Namun jika Tuhan lebih menyayangiku, maka aku harus pergi dengan keyakinan bahwa ada yang menjaga cucu dan cicitku."_

_Deidara hanya bisa tersenyum, kepalanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Nenek Chiyo._

"_Kau adalah pemuda yang baik, Dei." Sebelah tangan nenek Chiyo terangkat untuk membelai sisi wajah pemuda di depannya. "Andai saja kau seorang perempuan, maka sudah sejak dulu aku memaksa Sasori untuk melamarmu, kau begitu peduli dan penuh kasih sayang dan sudah kuanggap seperti cucuku sendiri. Perempuan manapun pasti sangat beruntung mendapatkanmu."_

_Lagi-lagi Deidara memaksakan senyum meski matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Perempuan manapun memang akan sangat beruntung, hanya saja seseorang yang berhasil merebut hatinya bukanlah seorang perempuan, melainkan seorang laki-laki sepertinya. Andai saja ia seorang perempuan. Andai saja…_

"_Baik, Nek. Saya akan bicara padanya."_

**.**

"Aku pulang." Suara itu berhasil menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

Dilihatnya Sasori sedang melepas sepatu _pantovel_ miliknya dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumah. Deidara berdiri dan menghampiri Sasori yang sedang menggantung jasnya di dekat pintu.

"Selamat datang." Ucapnya disertai senyum tipis.

Sasori balas tersenyum sebelum mengecup kening Deidara yang tidak tertutupi poni singkat kemudian melangkah menuju dapur.

"Ah, aku lapar sekali." Keluhnya, ia membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol air putih di bagian rak, menutupnya lagi kemudian mengambil sebuah gelas di meja dan menuangkan air putih itu ke dalam gelas, lalu meminumnya.

"Duduklah. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam." Ucap Deidara tanpa menatap wajah Sasori. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan menata ulang semua makanan diatas meja.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Namun sesekali Sasori mencuri pandang pada pemuda pirang di depannya, sementara yang ditatap hanya fokus pada makanannya tanpa pernah menengadahkan wajah atau mengatakan apapun, padahal biasanya Deidara akan bertanya macam-macam tentang pekerjaannya selama mereka makan. Namun sepertinya malam ini berbeda.

Sasori menatap Deidara yang membelakanginya dengan pandangan bingung, pemuda itu sedang mencuci piring dengan tekun. Sikap Dei-nya sedikit aneh, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan hal yang ingin Deidara bicarakan padanya? Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju belakang Deidara tanpa suara. Bisa dirasakannya tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya menegang begitu sepasang tangan Sasori melingkari pinggangnya dengan sempurna.

"Ada apa, Dei?" tanyanya tepat di samping telinga si pirang. Dagunya ia sandarkan ke pundak kekasihnya.

Deidara hanya menghela napas. "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat.

Mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak sesuai harapannya, dengan gemas diputarnya tubuh Deidara hingga wajah mereka kini berhadapan. Ditangkupnya wajah Deidara dengan kedua tangan. "Kau bohong. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Deidara menatap sepasang manik merah di hadapannya. Mata dari seseorang yang sudah dicintainya begitu lama, bahkan ketika ia masih menjadi seorang mahasiswa yang serampangan dan malas.

"Aku… aku-" dan ucapannya tertahan di ujung lidahnya, karena bibir Sasori sudah membungkamnya lebih dahulu.

Tidak ada pertarungan lidah yang melibatkan banyak air liur seperti biasanya. Hanya kecupan sederhana yang terjadi antara bibir dan bibir. Itupun tidak lama.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan nenekmu." Ucap Deidara akhirnya. Memutuskan untuk berterus terang.

"Aku tahu." Sahut Sasori datar. Kontan saja hal itu membuat Deidara melebarkan mata tak percaya. "Pelayan di rumah memberitahu ketika aku menelepon ke rumah. Dan aku juga tahu apa yang nenek katakan padamu." Lanjutnya.

Deidara tidak segera menyahut, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Jika Sasori sudah tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan, berarti ia tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun, kan?

Melihat kekasihnya terlihat sibuk berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, Sasori melepaskan tangannya dari wajah si pirang, berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan pemuda itu. Namun sebelum ia mencapai pintu, Sasori berhenti dan menolehkan wajahnya sedikit sehingga Deidara bisa melihat sisi wajahnya namun tidak menatap wajah Deidara.

"Dan jika yang ingin kau bicarakan hanyalah tentang masalah mencari istri dan segala tetek bengeknya, katakan pada Nenek aku sudah mendapatkannya. Sekalipun dia bukanlah seorang wanita."

Deidara terhenyak, ia hanya berdiri mematung memandang punggung Sasori yang berjalan menuju kamar tidur. Sekarang perasaannya berkecamuk. Pikirannya keruh. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Deidara tidak akan memungkiri jika ia merasa bahagia mendengar ucapan Sasori. Tidak ada keraguan dalam kata-katanya. Memangnya apa lagi yang ia butuhkan selain seseorang yang mampu mencintai dirinya melebihi yang bisa Deidara sendiri lakukan? Dan Deidara memiliki orang itu. Namun disatu sisi ia merasa begitu egois. Sasori bukan hanya miliknya seorang, laki-laki itu juga milik Mayumi.

Kepalanya terasa pening. Malas memikirkan semuanya lebih jauh, ia pun melangkah meninggalkan dapur menuju kamar yang sama dengan Sasori. Begitu membuka pintu, ia melihat Sasori sudah berada di tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi setengah badannya. Laki-laki itu berbaring menyamping menghadap dinding kamar. Ia sudah berganti pakaian, kemeja dan celana hitamnya tersampir rapi di tiang gantungan.

Dengan pelan Sasori mendekati ranjang, berdiri di samping ranjang dan menatap punggung Sasori dalam diam. Deidara tahu laki-laki itu belum tidur sama sekali. Ranjang sedikit berderit begitu Deidara naik ke tempat tidur. Ia bergeser mendekati Sasori dan memeluk tubuhnya erat, berusaha mencari kehangatan dibalik pundak tegap dan kokoh yang sering Deidara tempati bersandar.

"Maafkan aku." Deidara berbisik. Hidungnya membaui aroma tubuh Sasori melalui kulit lehernya yang terbuka. "Tolong jangan marah."

Mungkin karena mendengar suara Deidara yang tercekat, atau mungkin karena merasakan tangan Deidara yang mencengkram bajunya bergetar, sehingga akhirnya Sasori mengubah posisi sehingga wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan Deidara. Matanya menelisik ke dalam iris safir yang sedang menatapnya. Pandangan mata pemuda itu penuh dengan berbagai macam perasaan yang membuat Sasori merasa sesak. Sasori tahu dirinya egois, namun ia juga tak berdaya dengan perasaannya pada pemuda pirang dalam dekapannya ini. Cinta memang egois, bukan?

Tanpa kata ia meraih Deidara ke dalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajah pemuda itu ke dalam dadanya, dekat ke jantungnya.

**Ode to a Nightingale**

Naruto menyerah. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa agar bisa bicara dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu terus saja menghindarinya. Sudah tiga hari ini Naruto datang ke rumah Sasuke, pagi dan sore, namun jawaban yang Naruto terima melalui interkom selalu saja sama.

_Maaf, Tuan muda Sasuke tidak bisa ditemui. Beliau sedang sibuk._

Atau jika merasa bosan dengan kalimat yang sama, kata _sibuk_ diganti dengan _tidak ada di rumah_. Yang mana bagi Naruto tidak ada bedanya.

Rumahnya yang besar bak istana tidak mengijinkan sembarang orang masuk ke dalam. Kadang Naruto jengkel dengan keadaan keluarga Sasuke. Bukan karena Naruto iri dengan semua kemewahan yang di dapat si raven yang terlahir di keluarga Uchiha, hanya saja ia merasa begitu sulit untuk masuk dalam kehidupan Sasuke. Hidup mereka begitu jauh berbeda, hingga kadang membuatnya merasa tidak pantas untuk berteman dengan manusia seelit Uchiha.

Apakah Sasuke betul-betul marah padanya? Apakah pemuda itu sudah tidak mau bicara dengannya lagi? Bahkan hanya untuk mendengarkan Naruto meminta maaf saja ia sudah tidak sudi?

Sebegitu sakit hatinya kah Sasuke akan kata-katanya?

Ha-ah.

Naruto mendengus sendiri. Sepertinya wajar jika Sasuke sudah tidak mau bertatap muka dengannya lagi. Semua yang dikatakannya waktu itu betul-betul keterlaluan. Seandainya ia sendiri yang berada di posisi Sasuke ia pun pasti akan sangat membenci orang yang sudah mengatakan hal sekejam itu. Bahkan mungkin saja ia sudah melayangkan tinju ke wajah orang tersebut.

Atau… Sekarang si Teme itu sudah sadar bahwa memang dari awal tidak seharusnya ia berteman dengan pemuda sepertinya?

Gagasan tentang Sasuke sudah tidak mau berteman dengannya lagi entah kenapa membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit.

Sejak malam itu ia menjadi uring-uringan dan temperamental. Bahkan Sakura menyerah terhadap sikapnya sekarang. Hanya karena Sasuke menjauhinya dan Naruto bertingkah seperti ditinggal mati oleh seseorang. _Hell,_ ia bahkan tidak pernah mengenal kata galau bahkan waktu putus dengan kekasihnya sekalipun.

Ia marah, jengkel, kesal, dan frustasi.

Rasanya tangannya gatal untuk memukul apapun atau siapapun untuk melampiaskan sesak yang menyelimuti dadanya. Dan seolah Tuhan mendengarkan doanya, sesuatu terjadi.

"Oi, bung." Suara itu menembus seluruh aura gelap disekeliling Naruto.

Naruto mangangkat wajahnya dan menemukan tiga orang pria dengan tubuh besar berdiri mengelilingi mejanya. Naruto mengenali mereka sebagai mahasiswa dari fakultas Teknik sekaligus anggota tim sepakbola di kampusnya, seragam yang mereka gunakan mempertegas hipotesis Naruto. Alisnya bertaut bingung.

"Ada urusan apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada datar. Sedang malas untuk bersikap ramah.

"Ini meja kami." Jawab salah satu dari mereka yang berkulit agak gelap. "Jadi silahkan minggir."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelah mendengar nada sok kuasa yang tercetak jelas dalam suara pemuda tersebut.

"Maaf, bung. Tapi aku yang lebih dulu duduk di meja ini." Tolak Naruto mencoba bicara halus.

"Kami tidak perduli. Kami selalu duduk di meja ini setiap selesai latihan, semua pegawai di kantin ini tahu. Jadi sebaiknya kau menyingkir dan cari tempat yang lain." Tukas pemuda yang satunya lagi.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Naruto.

Ketiga pemuda itu menyeringai. "Kalau begitu kami terpaksa menggunakan cara yang kasar."

Naruto mendengus sambil menatap tiga pemuda itu dengan pandangan meremehkan. Para pengunjumg lain di kafetaria tersebut memperhatikan mereka sambil berbisik-bisik. Bukan rahasia lagi jika mahasiswa fakultas ekonomi tidak pernah bisa akur dengan mahasiswa teknik. Naruto tidak pernah tahu mengapa dan juga tidak mau perduli, tapi sekarang ia tahu apa alasannya.

"Apakah semua mahasiswa di fakultas ekonomi sama brengseknya? Atau hanya fakultas itu saja yang mengalami nasib sial karena memiliki mahasiswa yang tidak punya tata karma seperti kalian bertiga."

Urat-urat kekesalan segera muncul di sudut alis tiga pemuda tersebut.

"_Look_, saat ini aku sedang dalam _mood_ yang sangat buruk, jadi aku tidak mau bermain-main dengan kalian." Ucap Naruto lagi sebelum salah satu dari mereka kembali menyanggah. Tatapannya berubah bengis dan tajam, seakan mempertegas kata-katanya. "Jadi, segeralah menyingkir dari hadapanku sebelum aku semakin marah."

"Kau meremehkan kami, Bocah." Desis salah satu dari mereka sambil melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Naruto.

**DUAGH!**

**.**

Sasuke sedang sibuk menekuri buku setebal tiga-ratus-tujuh-puluh-lima halaman tentang akuntansi yang baru saja diambilnya dari rak ketika teman sekelasnya, Amaru datang dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Sasuke-kun." Ucap seorang gadis berambut merah bata sambil meletakkan tasnnya di meja yang sama dengan Sasuke tempati membaca.

Sasuke hanya menimpali dengan gumaman tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Oh ya, tadi aku bertemu dengan Naruto, lagi-lagi dia menanyakanmu."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menatap gadis di depannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Sasuke datar seolah tidak terpengaruh sama sekali, walau dalam hati ia merasa terusik begitu nama si pirang disebut.

Amaru mengangkat bahu. "Yah, seperti yang kau minta, aku menjawab aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya sebelum melangkah menuju rak buku terdekat dan mencari buku tentang akuntansi namun berbeda judul dengan yang Sasuke baca. Mencoba mencari referensi lain.

Sementara itu Sasuke menghembuskan nafas letih. Bukannya ia tidak tahu jika Naruto terus mencarinya sejak kemarin. Hanya saja ia memutuskan untuk menghindar. Sasuke juga tahu bahwa ia sekarang bertindak seperti seorang pengecut. Namun pemuda itu merasa inilah keputusan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Si pirang itu sudah terang-terangan mengatakan bagaimana pandangannya terhadap orang-orang dengan orientasi seksual… melenceng.

Jantungnya seolah berdetak sedetik lebih lambat ketika pikirannya menyebut kata terakhir.

_Hell_, padahal Sasuke tidak pernah memilih apalagi meminta kepada yang Maha Kuasa untuk membuatnya menjadi seorang pecinta sesama jenis. Hal itu terjadi sendiri, natural dan apa adanya. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan _being not interest with woman?_ Orang-orang selalu berkata bahwa cinta itu buta, tidak memandang status dan usia. Jadi apa salahnya jika Sasuke menambah kata 'gender' dalam kalimat tersebut? Ia menyukai laki-laki karena sejenisnya jauh lebih bisa mengerti tentang perasaannya, karena mereka _sama_.

Lalu apa yang salah dengan hal tersebut?

"Astaga!" Amaru memekik tertahan. Iris merahnya menatap ngeri pada layar ponselnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening heran. Sejak kapan gadis ini duduk disebelahnya? Dan bukannya membaca buku yangn sudah diambilnya, Amaru malah sibuk membuka akunnya di media social.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto berkelahi dengan mahasiswa ekonomi di kantin!"

Ucapan Amaru membuat mata Sasuke melebar.

Tanpa berkata apapun si raven segera berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan secepat yang ia bisa.

**Tbc**

Nightingale's note:

Well, ada yang bilang katanya ini lebih condong ke NS, mungkin karena Naruto disini terlalu bersemangat ya?

Entahlah, tapi saya lebih suka kalau si Naru yang berada di posisi bottom memiliki karakter seperti itu. Sok kuat, ramah, dan egois. Jadi uke bukan berarti harus manja dan gampang _blushing_ sana sini, kan? Walaupun sebagai _bottom_, tapi Naru tetaplah seorang laki-laki, bukan perempuan.

Karena Sasuke adalah _top_, maka dia menjadi seme yang sabar, kalem, dan pengertian. Tapi pada dasarnya menurut saya mereka berdua sama saja. Mau uke atau seme, asal mereka bersama itu bukan masalah.

Saya terlalu mencintai mereka sampai segitunya.

Kalau ada kesalahan pengetikan dan kalimat yang ganjil, tolong beritahu saya.

*Soundtrack: Begin Again and If This Was A Movie by Taylor Swift

Last, please review.

Love, Nightingale


End file.
